Chains Worth Breaking
by Lazy Watermellon
Summary: The boulder crumbled shattering to bits, all the holographic eyes staring at the single person walking in with his hands in his pockets. The pranksters face one of boredom. "Sup losers." Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. (Squeal to "Old Smiles & New Hearts")
1. Chapter 1

Konaha like the other great ninja villages was on the move, missions to complete, from simple D-rank of painting a fence, to S-rank to infiltration's. Like always it was a warm sunny day in the village hidden in the leaves, it rarely got cold, even the winters didn't last long. Two people were trying their best to stay out of the suns youthful shine.

Izumo and Kotetsu have always been beside one another ever since the beginning of their ninja schooling days. When they got in a tussle over who was the bigger 'top dog'. It ended up with Izumo throwing a fierce hay maker fracturing Kotetsu's nose for good. But this oddly led to them being the best of buds.

The two incredibly lazy chunnin sat at a booth in front of Konaha's mighty gates. Kotetsu was a matured man of twenty six, his hair wild and coal black, just like his eyes, his face was slender, having a wrapping over his nose and black markings over his chin. His body was clad in simple Konaha attire, blue bodysuit and green flank jacket along with his sleeping partner.

The other watch dog was snoozing away, the ray of the hot sun getting the best of him. Though being the more responsible one of the two even going as far as making sure to keep his longtime friend/brother out of trouble and in line, he fell asleep on the job. His head was covered by a simple cap with the metallic headband on the front, his dark brown hair shot out of his cap, covering his right eye, little have seen behind it, Asuma and Kotetsu being the only ones. The neat freaks face was a little more childish then his over curious buddy, his chin too, was covered by a face mask.

The kidish one of the bunch saw a shrouded figure coming their way from outside of the gate, his figure ragged in hoods and patched up clothing, a tall but lanky figure, the lazy chunnin could see the man was quite pale.

Poking his bestys snot bubble to kick start him awake, the two soon looked at the oncoming man, there conversations a hushed one.

"Kind of shady don't you think?" Kotetsu snorted. "Understatement, maybe he's not used to the sun?" Izumo hummed. "That knocks him even more shady points, and even MORE points for his choice of clothing, I think I saw blood on his sleeve, must work deep undercover."

The shrouded man was getting irritated, he had been standing in front of the two for a bit now trying to get the two's attention."Ehem, I'm right here…" But sweat dropped when they carried on.

"Can you imagine all the germs on that thing, I wouldn't even be able to LOOK at myself in the mirror, less walk in public." "You're right Izumo, I wonder if he has flees on hi-" "EXUSE MEEEE!"

Two black eyes sheepishly looked upon the tall man, only seeing a frown on his face. "Are you two messengers for your leading Hokage?" He smirked when both nodded, reaching deep in his dirty cloths he pulled out a surprisingly wrinkle free vanilla folder, it looked stuffed. Handing it to the two he was on his way. Not a word left to say.

Watching the man off they soon stared at the fat folder in wonder, their eyes wide with wonder.

"A shady man gave us a folder to give to Tsunade…well this is sketchy!" "We should take look inside!" "Are you NUTS!" "And what if it's a trap!?" "Oooh you got me there…Izumo, open it!" Their faces slammed side by side as sly hands slowly opened the folder together, their eyes ready to scan, but as soon as they read the first page they closed it and slammed it down, their eyes wide and pupils shrank.

"Izumo…was that just-" "Yes…" "And is this the whole-" "Ya…" The two just sat there staring at the folder.

Like an explosion the two were off at neck break speed, the dust and papers and other objects fluttering in their wake. They were like bullets, using all their chakra to blitz to the Hokage tower.

Naruto had been up for some time now, it would have taken a taxing amount of time to get him up, but his night had already been a sleepless one. In his sight was a goddess of a woman who was bathed in the glow of the suns warmth, the one who tenderly captured his heart. He smiled at the sight of her smearing lip stick, and crazed hair, Naruto could stare at the silly heartwarming scene for hours and not say one word.

The butt naked boy soon to be man crawled his way through the rose pedals and over to the snake princess, getting on top of her, his sight on her creamy smooth back. He smiled his one and only cheesy smiles and loved the toasty feel of her back as he leaned down, his forehead resting on the bottom of her spine. He inhaled her scent, savoring the passionate after sex smell. The exploring blonde kissed his way up the spine, loving the innocent action, and smiled when he heard relaxed hums. His lover was awake, but there was no need to stop.

The legendary prankster chuckled as he thought of his first time of passion, how absolutely dominated he had been, and how last night he did the overpowering. She was his sanctuary, whether anyone knew it or not, countless days when he was at his limits or feeling lost the thought of his loving wife brought him back to his feet. Naruto had begun the journey just to get strong enough to get his long lost brother back, but ever since the meeting the matured woman, the journey was a whole different matter.

Naruto had knocked at deaths door to get stronger for his taboo lover, but he nailed it, pushing past the impossible (thanks to some clone spamming) he was well on his way to taking down anything that threatened him or his lover.

The whiskered teen leaned in, lightly nibbling on Anko's ear, earning a light giggle, her cheeks bloomed a light blush. "Good morning, Anko-Chan." The words bringing life to the butterflies in her tummy once more; she leaned into his comforting embrace. "A good morning indeed, Plushy-Kun." The two smiled into the kiss, both humming as they wrapped themselves up, holding each other in a tight hold. All kinds of kisses were exposed, from sweet soft kisses, butterfly kisses to little soft nibbles on the lips.

But Naruto burst out laughing as Anko blew a raspberry on his cheek, the action tickling. His eyes became sly and foxy, a glint in his eyes as his fingers tickling her sides. The two soon were laughing, rolling around and tangling themselves in the rose pedal sheets. The silly war fair stretched on for some time but ended with the two wrapped snug under the dango printed blanket. Both closing their eyes and just enjoying the embrace of each other. Snuggling up close the two nuzzled their noses together, a little game of who loved who more, it ended in a slow kiss that lasted lifetimes. She gasped when her younger lover swung on top of her.

Anko looked away, her cheeks cherry red as she couldn't look at his passionate gaze, the amount of volume in them that looked so deep. He truly brought the shy little girl inside of her into play. She loved the way his finger glided into her hands, locking them in a cotton soft hold. Blissful shivers ran all over as he moistly kissed her neck, her breath hot, tiny 'I love you's' escaping with ease.

But the moment was broken by simple knocks at the door, the simple action getting both their attention.

"I wonder who it could be, must be for you, Anko-Chan, though I'll get it!" Hopping out of the bed (but not before planting one last kiss on his lover) he made his way to the door, but deja vu hit home. Anko smirked as she watched her lover pull on the ripped orange pants with difficulty. Dashing to the door, Naruto swung it open; the simple greeting sent his way.

The fifth Hokage couldn't believe what was in front of her, papers of all kind scattered all around the desk. It was almost TOO good to be true! Why was there so much valuable information in front of her, why so many bio's! Sasori of the red sand, Kisame of the seven swordsmen, hell even Itachi! They're all here! Tsunade was going nuts, who would just GIVE information, but one paper stood out from the rest, she read it over and gasped.

She got up from her seat, the slug princesses voice ringing through the room. "Shizune, come in here quickly!" The door slammed open, a frazzled plain jade woman rushing in. She was dressed in a simple kimono as black as her hair. "What is it my lady!?"

Tsunade thought real quickly, she needed fast but strong people. "Get me Gai! Right away!" The younger nodded and put the pig in her hold down, dashing out the door and making her way to the training grounds with haste. Knowing Gai since she was little she knew he was always there.

"Wow! Kurenai is that you!" Naruto put his hands on his hips; a sly smile etched his face. The woman before him grew into quite the catch, even more then she already was, he was sure of it. Her hair had taken a calmer setting, no more were there wild curls, but a slightly wavy look. Her eyes and lips were a perfect shade of deep ruby, a perfect knock out combo of beauty. Naruto smiled at seeing her once demanding and elite face, turned now a calmer and caring one. She had a simple rose red dress on for the soon to be hot weather.

Naruto noticed something else, but decided to keep quiet; he didn't want to take the gamble.

"Naruto it's so good to see you! I hope I wasn't disturbing anything." She giggled as he scratched his lipstick covered face. She walked in making her way to the bed, her sister tangled in the sheets. "Anko, you don't mind if I steal your man for a bit, there is some things I need to patch up." "Just don't keep him for too long! Im show lownly wishought my pwushy!" Naruto was blushing up a storm as he got dressed in his torn cloths, ignoring his lover's childish claims and overly cute actions as she flailed around. Running up he gave the teaser a kiss and the two were soon on their way.

"WOW, you look great Kurenai, the years really been treating you and Anko well!" Kurenai blushed, from the kiss on the cheek to now; he was still quite the charmer. She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Oh hush, you. Flattery will get you nowhere mister." She held her heart, wonder where would be a good place to finally tell him how wrong she treated him.

"Say Naruto, have you eaten at all?" She sweat dropped when his stomach let out a fierce growl, making the boy scratch his cheek. "Haha, I'm actually kind of famished! Let's get something to eat!" "Perfect, I know this little café me and my team go to all the time, you'll love it." Kurenai was too busy talking to see the flinch in the boy's steps, and the blank look he gave off like someone shut down his emotions. Naruto ate at his beloved ramen shop for a reason, flashes of him getting kicked out of stores and other places quickly flashed in his mind, to be thrown out in front of Anko's sister, he couldn't handle that much embarrassment! But he bit the bullet, how could say no to spending time with someone!

Tsunade groaned as she heard the stomping in the halls coming her way, she even made a count down. 'Three, two, one.' The doors smashed open, and the 'youthful' Gai sensei rammed in with all of his spandex covered glory! He hadn't changed at all, his bowl cut hair and his unpluck caterpillars he called 'manly' eyebrows were wiggling, his pearly white teeth blinding the horrified woman, for the love of all that is sacred she did not know how he possibly slept at night knowing he wears such a thing! His voice was deep and loud, and his speech blocky, like he was having trouble reading from a script.

"HEEELO MY YOUTHFUL HOKAGE! What might the mighty sexy green beast of Konaha do for you, I shall run to hell and back on my BEAR hands if you so please!" He stroked a pose and pelvic thrusted almost after each word. The fifth flinched, kami she needed him gone fast! "I have very important information to tell you, I will need you and your teammates, along with a medic and ANBU to stop the current Kazekage from being captured."

This got the fitness freaks attention. "What do you mean captured?" "The Akatsuki's are on the move, and there going to get Gaara of the sand! I need you and your team to assemble fast, we need your speed, and we don't need you to fight, but only to recapture and bring the Kazekage back to his village." She leaned into her chair, a smile on her face. "We are in an alliance, no one messes with our friends no?"

She raised an eye brow as she saw the man deep in thought; he smiled and wiped a tear away from his eyes, and soon exploded. "THAT IS A MOST BEAUTIFUL PASSION YOU HAVE! This is why you are our leader! But first my sweet and loving Tenten had worked too hard, destroying her headband! I might as well get it from you and be on my way!"

Reaching below the desk she pulled out a simple black leaf headband and mission scroll, tossing them to the masculine man. And like that he was gone, ramming his way through the crowd of people.

Naruto wasn't having the best of time; he walked into the café, his palms sweating buckets and his heart racing, so far so good.

The café was simple, but held its own originality; it was dimmed, the lights overhead giving off a jazzy feel to the place. The walls were a yellowish cream. People from all over chatted, the noise of their speeches more of a background then the soothing music coming from the jute box.

Kurenai happily led the nervous boy to a seat in the back, it was simple, two wooden chairs separated by a table. The two took their seats and picked up the menu. The illusion mistress glanced at the teen, a frown etched her face, why was he so…quiet?

"Naruto, is everything oka-" "It's fine Kurenai." The prankster cut her off, digging his head deeper into his menu. "Naruto don't be silly, I know you're not looking to good, what up?" Naruto's child hood traumas were kicking in, even more when the waiter walked up, he was a burly man, a little husky too.

"Hello folks! What may I be getting you to day?" He smiled at Kurenai, knowing her for a while, he already knew what she wanted, but this ragged up boy was a new customer, but when he placed the menu down his face took one of shock, then frustration. "And what might YOU be doing here!?"

Naruto looked down in defeat, how STUPID could he be not to have seen this coming, his messy hair flopped, covering his hurt face. he bit his lip, shutting his eyes and wondered if he should just go back to Anko and escape in her hold, he didn't feel like making a scene, not in front of Kurenai, if she was gone this place would be six feet under in pranks. He sighed, about to get up but froze when he heard the cheerful but deep voice from the waiter.

"I can't have a fine strapped fella like you in a flimsy seat like THIS; come on you two, over here, right this way!" The man grabbed the stunned boys arm and led then to a more privet and comfortable area. The table was a lot more polished and clean, not to mention the chairs had nice padding on them, let alone they were right next to the smooth music box and kitchen, all the fresh smells radiating and bombarding the boy's nose. But something caught his ocean blue eyes; it stuck out like a sore thumb.

On the paying desk, on the cashier was a bright neon orange ribbon, and orange of all colors, Naruto stared at it wonder, the ice-cream shop, the ramen shop and now this place had the same damn ribbon. Nothing about these places could ever be connected! So why did they all have that ribbon…

He was seated down, along with the man hater, his voice once more getting his attention. "What shall yawl be havin today?" "I'll be having the grilled chicken salad, thank you." "And you kid?" "U-um, I'll have the…hot Panini special please." "Comin right up!" The man made his way to the back of the kitchen, his voice booming and fading. "Hay fellas guess who's here!"

"I wasn't…kicked out." The ruby eyed woman looked at the teen, her eye brow raised. "Excuse me?" "OH aaah, its nothing, don't worry about it!" "So, Panini? Didn't know you liked those kinds of food?" "Actually I never had one before, I just ordered it cause of the pressure…" "Really? Well you're in for a treat!"

Naruto didn't know why he wasn't thrown into the dirt and being shunned at, but decided to put and cram all the thoughts away for now.

"So you said you needed to talk to me Kurenai?" He watched her face grow a little solemn, like she was debating something. She sadly looked up into his eyes. "Naruto, a long time ago, do you remember when I just found out about you and Anko dating?" The demon holder blushed, how could he NOT remember, he flashed her for Kami's sake!

"Ya, I remember." "Well, I said some awful things to you in front of Anko…I was just jumping to conclusions and even trying to get her to break up with you." This shocked the boy, but she pushed on, not giving him a chance. "I even called you a…demon, and the dunce, I-I was so mad cause I thought she was just sinking to low standards, but Naruto, after I saw her fight for you in front of the Hokage I knew I made a terrible mistake!" She clasped her hands together and bowed her voice full of regret. "I understand if you're mad at me, but please…I'm sorry. I tried to tell you sooner but you left!"

Naruto sadly stared at the woman, patiently been waiting for two years to say sorry and now he could see it had been eating at her. He didn't know she tried to change his lovers mind, only nightmares could tell what that might have done if it succeeded, or how much of a difference it would of made of Anko just kicking him out. And it seemed granny didn't like the idea ether. But he saw her head on the desk; she would probably get on her knees if he asked.

He looked around, the people trying not to look interested but he saw them cope a glance, everyone's face a different picture. Looking back at the woman he knew she was ready for the anger, the sadness and denial, she could take it now but it would probably destroy her to wake up knowing your sisters lover hates you. The trauma of knowing your sister could hate you was dangerous on one's heart.

Tan fingers ran through golden fur like locks, The poor boy being held on the spot let out a sigh, here he thought he was simply hanging out with his wife's sister and BOOM, it's actually a deep confession. Deep down in the boys mind, he wondered if there would ever be a 'normal' moment in his life.

Kurenai was ready, ready for the rejection, she had to put on makeup to hide the bags under her eyes, when Anko left she stayed up, planning to meet the boy. But the thought of losing his trust made her mind go mad. Possibly losing your bestys lover, and maybe even her sister, let alone tell your student you pissed off her role model, it sure made the night go on forever.

And she broke when he heard him scoot the chair away, ready to just up and leave, she saw it coming. She was surprised she didn't get more, but just being ditched was expectable. But her eyes popped open when she felt warmth, like being wrapped up, her crimson eyes seeing two arms covered in a black shredded jacket engulfing her into a soft hug, his voice tickling her ears.

"It's alright Kurenai sensei, I forgive you, I know you were just looking after Anko-Chan. Besides, you support us right?" She nodded, not finding the right words to say. "Then that's all that matters!" He chuckled and walked over to his seat, winking to the gen-jutsu user. She blushed from the action, but even more so from all the cat calls from the watchers, even Naruto blushed when he realized all the cooks cooing him on, thank kami Anko wasn't here to see this, the cooks would be six feet under.

The Café once more was booming with life, and the two ate while telling tales of their adventures, the two soon finished and were on their ways, a final hug and goodbyes, Naruto was well on his way to nowhere.

But Naruto caught someone speeding down the alley, his eyes widened and smiled at the speeding woman. He ran after her, getting her attention. "Hay! BIG SIS SHIZUNE WAIT UP!"

"HELOOOO TSUNADE-SAMA! The lovely beast is here! I ran as fast as I could!" Tsunade looked up irritated at the spandex covered man, why was he not with his team, didn't he know the intensity of the mission! "Gai, what are you doing without your team! I already asked you to assemble them for the mission." But the green spandex lover was quick to correct the Hokage. "Lady fifth, I do not understand, besides all the D-rank missions this morning, I have not talked to you at all."

Tsunade sprung up, slamming her hands on the table. "Gai, there's no time for games; I talked to you twenty minutes ago!" But Gai wasn't having it, his face becoming serious. "Hokage, I don't like the choice of words I'm about to say, but the me you were talking to wasn't me!"

Outside of Konaha, two miles away and hopping through the thick forest was a young boy clad in orange, a new shiny metallic head band wrapped loosely around his neck, deep maroon eyes glowed under the shelter of the leaves.

"Gaara…I'm coming for you bro…"


	2. Chapter 2

Time was scarce, and Naruto knew he had little time to do the impossible. His destination, to the sand to stop the Akatsuki's, in back of him was probably a mini Konaha force already on the pursuit. As the teen dressed in shredded orange and black bulleted off the thick branches, he wondered if all was too much. He knew Gai would do an excellent job, just he was scared to think if only a second if the mission failed, and Gaara, the only one to truly share the pain, and his little brother figure was going to die. No. He wouldn't have such a thing happen.

After reading the scroll full on he wondered how Tsunade new of such detail about a plan that hadn't quite happened yet. At the pace the rowdy blonde was taking, he would be able to make it by tomorrow, but he couldn't have that, he needed to speed things up! Channeling energy unknown to many, his body was flooding with chakra of nature. He smirked, liking the feel of the overwhelming power in his coils.

The prankster concentrated hard, channeling his newly improved chakra with his jumps, the branches shattering with each leap, the boy blurring out of focus through the dense forest.

"So…you were our replacements, leader was pretty quick to move on…" Kakuzu didn't like the sloppiness of the new member, but he knew better than to judge the masked man in front of him. His body was nearly covered head from toe, not an identity in sight besides his height. By his side was the clay maker, Deidara the explosion fetish freak. Young but not one to be taken lightly, he may seem calm, but he like his 'art' was a walking time bomb. By his side was his clay bird, no doubt there subject inside.

Looking to his left he saw his companion and lover in a fighting stance, crouched. Her three bladed weapon twirling in her hands, she may complain like a little bitch, but when the woman got tough, pain was promised. The sacrificer's bloody carmine eyes were crazed, ready for the kill. Hidan's kilo white hair fluttered from her scythe fanning, lips whispering promises to her god.

He guessed he too, should get into a fighting stance, his chocolate hair fluttering harshly from the sand storms that plagued the land. He looked around, checking the scale. "Hidan." "Yes Kakuzu?" Their voices low and both tense. "They have the one tail, though Deidara doesn't seem all that hurt or even did anything, so our main enemy to watch out for is the clown in the mask, we don't need to kill them, only stall." She nodded, bracing herself for her possible death.

"OOOOHHH! You guys are the ones who skedaddled out of the guild, you guys made leader san REEEEAL mad no? They look REALLY scary Deidara senpai! " "Tobi enough of your crap, we need to get going before WE piss off leader, un!" Kakuzu sweat dropped at seeing the two bicker, it was like looking in a mirror for him and his lover.

But Kakuzu was done.

"I could give two shits what my ex leader thinks, right now you got something that doesn't belong to you." Deidara scoffed, flipping his blond locks. "And what are you going to do about it you ugly unartful disgrace, un?!"

"Become your worst nightmare" The stitched man bent down, slamming his hands in to the scolding hot sand, opening his mouth he vomited up sickening black threads that crawled their way out, and his back exploding into a horrifying cluster of four demonic, misshaped beings that oozed into beings, a single ANBU mask on all of them.

The game was on! Hidan dashed forwards, intending to slice up the cocky clay user, her feet ripping up the hot sand as she leapt high in the air, slamming her metallic scythe, the sand kicking up in storms. But the clay manipulator swerved in and out of the bombarding strikes, but not an easy task, little blonde hairs chiseled away from the zombie's cuts.

Deidara wasn't good at close range, and he knew Hidan knew, but he needed distance, forming a quick transfer with a clay clone stored in his bird, he was able to make a gap, the girl's weapon stuck in the thick mud like substance. Landing on the artful bird, he crammed his wicked hands in his pockets, the tongues licking up the clay and going to work chowing down. Stomping on the bird it blasted into the sky sailing high in the strainingly hot sky, but not before the teen rocketed his hands back, the slits spewing mini clay bird's suicide bombing the woman.

Hidan saw the storm of bombs coming her way; she knew she couldn't die, but getting hit by that would definitely disable her greatly.

The tank of a man rammed at the masked being with surprising speed, quickly ramming his thick boot through the childish man's head, only for it to fade and go through it like he just hit a gen-jutsu. Cartwheeling out of the way he was nearly impaled by the masked being. Kakuzu saw him fly through hand signs, exploding a huge fireball his way, its intensity frying his body. But Kakuzu was yanked aside, being carried and dragged away by the black tendril beings.

Like a ultimate defense the four ANBU masked tendril's got in front of him, two on the sides, one in front and the other leaching off his back.

Kakuzu didn't like the position they put themselves, he saw the clay user go sky high, and Hidan being only a ground fighter he knew they needed to switch.

Deidara scoffed as his beautiful creations were so easily destroyed by a wave of fire coming from the sickening threaded creature, and even more when he saw the ragdolls man's smirk. He raised his eyebrow when he heard the man whistle, and just like that the ragdoll and zombie were switching places, did they really know each other THAT much!

The stitched man blitzed through the sand, followed by his cursed beings, tiny hot gravel chiseling his skin from the momentum, but applying a huge source of chakra to his feet, he was able to rocket high in the sky towards the artful bomber. Reaching forward his harms ripped away, sliding through the sky and successfully gripped the clay bird, his arms strung and connected by the black threads.

Tobi was panicking, his cries echoing through the dessert battlefield, he clumsily dodged each slam and strike from the satanic sacrifice lover. It wasn't even a fight, like a pointless game of cat and mouse. Hidan was in ecstasy, her eyes wide with wanting to smear his beloved red blood all over her skin and blade, how she chanted to her loving god of pain.

His screams of fear only made her shiver in lust, the panic in his movements fueling her strikes. Soon chunks of his cloak were chopping away, exposing his gloved hands and black pants.

Hidan went to strike once more down on the man, but was shocked to see the sparks explode as her blade hit chains, the metallic chains snaking all around her blade, the two at a struggle over power.

"I see you're finally fighting back, I was almost dissaPOINTED if I sacrificed a weakling!" "Tobi's a good boy! But me no wanna die by zombie! Tobi plays!" The chains faded and slushed off the scythe with ease, the two dancing in the raging wasted land, when the immortal woman went to strike an earth shattering blow, he would fade out of existence or reflect. Sparks soon exploded like fireworks on the battlefield as both struggled on, giving little inches in the storm of sand.

Deidara looked all around and saw the threads engulfing his beloved bird like a disease. He quickly dove inside the clay, grabbing the limp body only to drop out, the one tailed in one hand and his other between his legs, a fat clay sculpture plopping out covered in saliva. It quickly exploded into a monstrous dragon like being, the clay user riding it away as he slammed his hands together cackling madly, detonating the bird. "ART IS A BANG!"

Meanwhile a group of ninjas were making their way to the sand; leading in the back was a stressed wind user and a pink haired medic, Temari and Sakura. In the middle was team ten, the tom boy Tenten, mini clone of his sensei Lee and the prideful Hyuuga Neji. Racking in front was the green spandex covered jounin Gai, and ex captain ANBU leader Kakashi the copy cat. They were speeding through the air, traveling by branches like most ninjas, but each to their own thoughts.

Gai sprung from another branch, his deep blocky voice reaching his eternal rival. "To think, your student would disguise himself as me to save the Kazekage, still the same old surprising ninja huh Ka-kashi?!" But the masked grey haired man stayed quiet, lost in his thoughts. Naruto was back for little over a day and he managed to put himself in deep shit. Impersonating someone else to get a mission, and a rare one like this was a huge crime against one's own village's codes, but he understood the reason. This wouldn't sit well no matter the outcomes.

He thought back how everyone was hounding on Shizune, she finally squeaked out how she stopped to talk to Naruto. Everyone face palmed when she said she was going to go get Gai, also adding he hadn't changed one bit. The scary part for Tsunade was Naruto acted more like Gai then Gai himself, he truly lived up to his acting career.

The dog nin user smiled under his mask. 'Naruto, you haven't changed one bit…I'm glad…'

Temari too, was drowning in her own thoughts, only hoping Naruto was fast enough to save her brother.

Kakuzu was breathing hard, his eyes slowly forming bags, his inhuman pupils looking at his partner tattooed in bruises. It was damn near impossible to fight something that faded in and out of existence, let alone being bombarded with explosives from the sky. Times were looking grim and they needed to retreat, they did their best to stall but there limits were breaking.

Picking up his lover the heavily tanned giant of a man sped off, swerving through the clay explosions and the colossal fireballs. He grit his teeth as the fire singed his arms, but his inky black threads morphed off his back, firing back at the two. The ragdoll man squinted, the sand getting in his eyes as he glided through the sea of dry sand, he knew he needed to rest soon, and hoping to lose then in the forest up ahead. He was almost at his limits, already losing two ANBU masks from the clowns. But it wasn't in vain, even as he was being drowned in death he smirked, remembering the horrified face of the young teen as he watch his arm get cut off, being burnt to ash as his hand squealed in pain. .

Naruto bounced off another branch, the force rocketing him high in the sky, smacking through the leaves and sailing while his hair and cloths fluttered. Coming back down from the long leap he landed on the next branch but stopped. Dropping down into the dry grass he sunk his fingers into the ground, feeling the earth. Focusing on his sage mode he felt all around him, he could feel the deer's eating the berries that bloomed all around, the squirrels dashing away with acorns and other life. But he went deeper, there was a strong disturbance, like it didn't belong there at all, and he knew it was human, a ninja at best.

It was a little ways off track but he needed to find out who they were, the chakra was familiar and he needed to know, the orange clad boy's sandals tearing up the patch of grass as he sped off, swerving through the trees to the destination. Coming up to a clearing he looked upon the sight before him, the two people resting up with their backs to the big oak tree.

Smirking he saw none other than the two people he met not too long ago, the ragdoll man and the sailor mouth gal who gave him the medallion, but frowned at their state. Hidan was breathing hard, her pale body littered in blue and black bruises and burn marks. Her cloths too were scorched; exposing an indecent amount of skin, Naruto quickly looked away and at the man who was in no better condition, his cloths too were fried. It was hard to tell if the tan man was hurt, the bruises hard to see on his tan skin and his already sewn up body blending in with the cuts.

"Man you guys look like shit!" Both of the two whiplashed, their faces looking at the torn teen, but there panicked faces took ones of smirks. It was none other than the punk. Kakuzu's voice was still low and rough as always. "You don't look too good yourself brat." "You could say there was trouble in paradise, what happened to you two?" Naruto ran over to the two, ripping a piece of his jacket to tie up a fatal burn. Hidan got comfy in her lovers hold as he went to work, her face turning one of anger, her brows knitting. "The Akatsuki's what happened!"

"Wait! Weren't you two in the Akatsuki's? Why would they hurt you!? And why didn't you capture me if you knew who I was!" Kakuzu ran his fingers through snow soft hair, his face too taking a scowl. "A week before I met you, I quit the team, the price of being there bullshit anyways, my lover doing so too right after. And after meeting you, brat, after sitting one on one with a tail holder, I didn't like the path I was taking. You also helped Hidan find me, and for that I am truly thankful. I wrote down information about the crazy group and sent it to your Hokage, warning her of the soon too comes."

Naruto pulled out the mission scroll, and the ragman raised his brow. "Your Hokage sent you to capture back the Kazekage being a tail yourself? What a dumb or ballsy village." The blonde shook his head. "Both, and no, I stole it and ran off, after learning my little bro was captured I couldn't sit around and wait for the best, I had to do something even if it makes me lower then trash to disobey my village." Flashbacking to when he was tied to a pole, he remembered Kakashi's words, and stuck with him till this moment on.

Hidan and Kakuzu smiled, the sewn up man closing his eyes, this was why he secretly fallowed the teen, he would one day walk in the light with him, side by side but it was a long road, besides, he had all the time in the world.

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a piece of paper that was littered in seals. "Brat, there base is not too far from here, a little south west from here, it's being guarded by a boulder littered in seals but with this it should deactivate the barrier. Guess the guild wasn't too bright to let us just walk away." "They WILL be back for you though…but I won't let that happen, I'll knock em all down first!"

Naruto stuck out his hand in front of the colossus man, his ever cheesy smile greeting the two. Hidan smiled at the boy, being the first of the two to place her hands with his. "May Jashin forever look after you!" Naruto flinched, why'd that name sounded so…painful. He zipped down his jacket and the woman gasped at seeing the medallion still in mint condition. "I kept it warm for you, I'd give it back but I see you already got another." The sly boy winked at her and the petite woman giggled, holding hers with her free hand. Naruto's ocean blue eyes looked at his hand being engulfed in Kakuzu's tan ones. "Give them hell kid."

The young demon holder stood tall, turning to his destination. But the two beaten zombie duo heard the prankster's voice, calm and steady. "I'm never one to ask these questions much, but you almost got yourselves killed to help my brother, let alone help out a village that would probably kill you, why?"

The stitched up man closed his eyes, flashbacking to the time in the small restaurant, the sunny blonde radiating. He saw no judgment in his blue eyes or the look of horror or fear in so many faces that looked at him. It was like a wakeup call; finally someone could just sit and have a bite, like…a normal person, the comfortableness an enigma. When he found his lover running at him and rammed into his arms with salty tears raining down he felt needed, the feel of wanted seeping into his mind.

It felt…good.

As he cuddled next to his naked lover he stayed up, reminiscing on the events that came to him like gifts. The warmth, the love the very essence of just, dare he say the words that escaped him long ago forgotten in time, happy.

Looking up at the boy clad in ruined ugly orange he saw the light that radiated off of him, the feel of the light that so many have quit on, it burned brighter and wilder than anyone he had ever walked across.

"You could say…I had a change of heart." His lover giggled at his corny choice of words, tracing his rock hard jaw line. "Then let's not let that one get destroyed." Naruto smiled at their silly, if not morbid ways. Without another words he was off, his destination never clearer. He would go in like an Uzumaki, brash, crude and like a whirlpool of chaos.

Anko was lying in bed, wondering how much longer Kurenai was going to be with her lover, but her ear twitched when she heard knocking for the second time today. Getting up and putting on a soft snow white robe, she strutted to the door. Opening it she raised her eye brow at seeing the tomboy like girl, but it frightened her to see the smile she was giving her, it was the same cheesy smile her lover gave her and the rest of the world. But coffee eyes narrowed at mercury ones at the woman's choice of words.

"Excuse me mam, does Naruto live here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Blue eyes hidden behind sunshine lock gazed upon the obstacle in his way.

He stood upon the water, ragged in only what was left of hit tattered clothing, his face steady and unmoving, the fragile piece of paper between his fingers. In front of him raged a giant cliff that stretched high and mighty, but an almost too obvious boulder blocked out a hidden path. But being so far off a map it was also perfect.

The young teen of seventeen though didn't know what was behind the boulder, or for a matter who, but they already destroyed there hope of living when they messed with his brother.

Walking up he did it in stride. Ironically, he was a terrible ninja at best. He did not sneak, his cloths were was loud and brasher then his vocals, even he knew he would never learn the errors of his way. But like his last name implied, he was not a whirlpool to be reckoned with.

Slapping on the paper he watched as symbols of all kind shined forth, spreading across the rock and swallowing it up in light in seconds. The blinding light lasted for minutes lighting up the darkest of shadows, but soon it died down, and in front of him was just a plain old boulder standing in his way.

Stretching out his arm and opening his palm, a growing sphere was beginning to sprout, and soon it raged, the sheer power ruffling his shattered clothing and making waves beneath his feet. He looked upon him, hard eyes met equally hard gravel, and it was time.

Reaching back, the sphere ever growing bigger as he grit his teeth, it was time to save his brother, it was time to save a fellow tail holder, it was time to show them what they messed with.

It was time to make an entrance.

A sonic boom stretched out through the lands, the explosion a massive one, inside the cave exploded chunks of rocks flying every direction. The boulder was obliterated with no mercy, the dust kicked in shrouding the entrance in seconds like a smoke bomb.

Up above, standing on a great and mighty statue, on all of its fingers was hologram like beings, all looking at the now destroyed bolder in wonder and surprise. They were so far off the map, let alone completely hidden, and the time they made the sealing and the time and objective it would take hours, giving them enough time to complete the task at hands.

One of them even broke the wavelength from the shock, putting more pressure on the others in the sealing. Eyes of all kind darted to the entrance as they heard steady footsteps. The image soon walked out of the smoke and debris, his eyes calm and sturdy, bored. His tan hands were stuffed in his neon orange jacket like he was strolling through the park.

The holder of the mighty nine tails looked in front of him; a small frown formed as he saw his brother engulfed in red ooze, the amount of pain etched on his face enough to give him the hives. Looking up he saw the bane of his existence, they were all glitch and see through, but they were all present from what he knew. Good.

"Sup losers."

His voice was low and casual but the amount of hidden emotion and meaning was thick enough to give it volume, his voice ringing through the dark cave.

'The nine tailed Jinchuuriki…'

'So this is who sensei Jiraiya trained and took under his wing, little cute too. He seems brash, and it doesn't seem like he's holding back or even know of the chakra seeping out of him. Truly he is going to be a hard one to wrangle down when the time comes.'

'Naruto-kun…you have grown. I wonder if you still search for my foolish and blind brother. I wonder…'

'What a punk, still what I wouldn't give to spread him all over Samehada, how she would love his insides.'

'I wonder what he would taste like? **I shall savor the flesh between our teeth!**'

'Such life and energy blossoms from him…sad he will slowly rot and die away. When we extract him, and he dies he shall forever live artful and eternal with us, such a beautiful puppet he shall make.'

'Well that's rude un! Today is FULL of shitty surprises, first my arm then the rebels and now this idiot!'

'Uzumaki Naruto…how did you get passed the barrier, let alone find this place…'

Red eyes high above looked down on the intruder, his voice calm and soothing as wind chimes. "Naruto-kun, what a surprise to see you drop by…" "Itachi, is this the same brat we met at the inn, I should of chiseled and shredded his legs off when I had the chance!"

Naruto looked up and shocked to see one of then not hologramed, it was none other than Kisame. His face was as usual blood lusted and his sharp teeth eager to greet. His light blue hair was swept back by a slashed head band that covered a good portion of the side of his face.

"Hey fish face, glad to see you're still dumb and ugly as ever, and by the looks of it you still cling to the Uchiha like a good little guppy." "WHAT WAS THAT! " "My, what a nasty temper, Itachi my man, make sure to keep this one on a leash." Ignoring the raunchy threats that could shred ones ear off from the yelling of Kisame, Naruto walked up till he was side by side his dyeing brother.

"Shame you're not all here like shark shit over here so I can kick all of your asses, but at least I know how many of you freaks are there. I could give two shits as too why you're all trying to capture us, nor do I care what you'll go through to get us." He sadly looked at his fading tail holding brother. "But you can't have us…"

Faster than anyone could have predicted Naruto forcefully placed his hands inside the energy; he pushed on with difficulty as it rebelled. Spreading his chakra to disrupt the balance of them all, he spewed his energy forth in a wild and crazy fashion, overloading the channeling. Shukaku's chakra was quickly flooding in like a waterfall back into the Kazekage's body, the wave length disturbed greatly and even more so when the demonic chakra soon followed. Before any of them knew it the chain was easily broken. Turns out the sealing could be easily broken when there is great disturbance.

The light faded around the sand manipulator, falling to the ground but was softly caught by the blonde. Sad electric blue eyes looked at the limp boy. "Look at you, haven't seen you in two years and you already make Kage before I do, you jerk. And here I am saving your high and mighty ass. Oh Gaara…"

All the watchers gazed upon the boy who shedded tears over his fellow demon holder, a thought to each of their own.

"Uzumaki Naruto…holder of the demon fox."

All eyes landed on the leader of the pack shrouded in the black and red clouded cloak, rippled eyes gazing at the young teen. His voice was dead and hollow. Naruto stared back, but he could not stop the hairs in the back of his neck from standing. "You…you must be the leader, aren't you, pain?"

Once more all eyes gazed back to the two tail holders, how he could possibly know of his name, and that he was the leader was beyond any of them.

"You have disrupted the sealing." He raised his hand, pointing at the teen. "But no more shall you ever do it again. I will bring great pain onto you for doing such. Fellow members hear my call and demand so listen well…we shall stop the plans we have made for now, and it is our new goal to capture the nine tails before all others."

Konan eyes widened, surly he couldn't be serious! "Leader, but what about all the plans, all the timing an-" "And what would be the point if we get interrupted, I do not care what you do to him, or how you capture him. I only care about him at my feet and alive." Pain glitches and fazed off of the room.

"HEY FREAKS!" Disturbing them from their thoughts they were met with a cold glare. "How about you be good little dogs and listen to your master, you come for ME! I will disturb you every time you try to capture a tailed beast; you leave people like Gaara alone! You guys are just a bunch of freaks just like me, so let's keep it between you guys and me." Putting Gaara down he stepped over his little brother and glared at each and every one of them and thrusting a thumbs down at them

"I promise to kill every single one of you even if it kills me…If you don't come for me, I'll come find you."

The air was thick with tension from the bold claim, but even more when they heard laughter. Looking down they saw the boys head facing the ground, his golden spiky locks covering his face. "You guys think this is a simple game…you think were just animals waiting to be hunted…ok." Looking up they were met with sickening red eyes that promised more than death itself, the black slits and shit eat grin not one to be on the wrong side. "Come catch me if you can."

"Grrrr, I've heard enough of this chit chatter!" Kisame hoisted his wrapped blade over his shoulder, his small white eyes hard.

"Kisame…you will be wise to leave at once." He looked at Itachi and frowned, no WAY could he not miss the chance to capture two tailed beast in one swing, it was nonsense to NOT go for it. Thrusting his body long blade at the blonde he spoke low, for once ignoring his partners warning.

"No can do Itachi, I won't let him go, this brat has run his lip for too long, I can't let this chance slip through my fingers." The man who slaughtered his whole clan closed his maroon eyes, his face unmoving. "Foolish…" Glitching out of place itachi left the scene, along with the rest of the gang. Soon the ground was shaking from the statue molding back into the earth.

Naruto, while all this was happening created a clone, quickly handing over the limp Jinchuuriki over it quickly dashed out of the cave. "Hey shark face, proud to see you finally grown some balls!" The one of the legendary seven hopped off the finger of the statue with ease as it completely molded into the damp rocks. "Flattered, but don't think running away with the one tail is going to stop me." Naruto chuckled waggling his finger. "Nch nch nch, don't you dare shark shit, you heard your boss, you can worry about my little bro AFTER you get me! That is…IF you can."

Pulling up the torn sleeve, Naruto exposed his wrist, sending in chakra a symbol exposed itself. Biting his thumb quickly and spreading blood on it a single kunai popped into existence. Twirling the single ordinary kunai on his finger he heard Kisame's dark chuckles echo through the dank cave.

"Don't insult me kid, you can't hope to take me down with that simple thing!" The holder of the nine tailed fox only got a good grip on the dagger, getting in a defensive position.

"This one Kunai has been through more bloodshed then you think. Besides…this is the last kunai Zabuza Momochi used before he died killing Gatou, the same one your going to fall too."

"All done!"

The sun finally hit over head, and the warm glows seeped into the overly pink and purple room filled with exotic stuff toys. The warm glow shined on the single girl that silently stood in front of her mirror as she examined her work. Getting on her toes she did a silly twirl looking at herself in her oversized mirror littered in quotes and old time pictures.

Her toes were covered in black boots that licked as high as her shin strapped with white buckles. The fabric was made especially for ninja's so her movements were nice and flexible. Her rear was strapped in black shorts that fit snug; they stretched a little past her knee. No ninja patch was needed from the large pockets at the bottom of the undergarments sides.

Her top was clothed in a baggy purple sleeveless hoodie that hid her figure. It didn't zip up nor buckle up, and had a side pouch in front to warm your hands or to hide hand signs. On the back covered by a decent size hood to hide your face was a sewn on brown chibi boar she made last night. Under the roomy hoodie was a single skin tight mesh shirt. Her fingers were wrapped band aids from all the clumsy sewing.

Her pale blonde hair was pulled a messy bun, what was left of it anyways. Her fair that framed her face was jagged and messy, giving it a strait but bed head look, still a good portion of her face was covered by a curtain of messy locks but it blended in with the side of her hair that went a little past her cheek. Behind the messy hair style was a makeup free slender face, much too slender now for her taste. Her mercury colored eyes was innocent but the same couldn't be said for her aged mind.

Even now she tries her best to hold back the images of the Uzumaki that pushed his way to live while she was pampered and spoiled all her life. Looking in the mirror she knew this was a one eighty degree turn in her fashion, it showed off little of her body and she wasn't one hundred percent sure she was okay in it, but she was ready to try new things.

Stepping out of the platinum blonde locks that puddled on the ground she leaned in and kissed her mirror, and whispered promises she wished to fulfill today.

Ino Yamanaka was ready to find her Naruto!

She easily ignored the stares she got from her fashion and new look. Being one Ino Yamanaka of a renowned clan and a major in your face reporter a huge chunk of Konaha knew who she was, so to see her look the way she did made you skip a step.

She looked high into the sky, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face, already she wanted to spoil herself and 'pig' out on a couple of nummy scoops on ice cream frosty delights on these hot days! She could already feel the cavities! She giggled out loud into the air, it was like she was reborn, a true new her, she still held pride, but enough to called a lady. All the foods she would eat, the places she was too stubborn to go, and to just lay down and enjoy the clouds that floated on its merry way!

But like a monkey wrench in the cogs she stumbled across a vacant spot to were Naruto used to live, it was gone. "That's odd…shouldn't Naruto's house be here?" "You mean the lad that wore the bright orange?" Ino looked to her left to see a old lady, she was a typical looking lady, her hair grey and the wrinkles in effect. "Yeah, mam, do you know what happened to it?" "Dearie, it was destroyed two years ago." "ECUSE ME, COME AGAIN!?"

Ino held her head, her eyes unfocused, where on EARTH was this boy sleeping at night! Her skin went pale at the visions of a homeless Naruto on the street scrapping by engulfed her thoughts.

"The boy didn't pay rent, so it was demolished shortly after; I know this because I live on the other side of the road you see, and the construction disturbed this old ladies day naps." Ino sadly looked at the blank spot of where her target used to live, but thanking the lady she was left with nowhere to go.

Wandering the area she was pondering where her orange loving ninja was. Stopping she began to replay all of her new memories of the boy until it hit her like a ton of bricks!

THE RAMEN SHOP!

Bonking herself on the head for not thinking of it sooner she made her way to the famed noodle shop. She swerved through the busy streets, but sooner than later her feet took a halt, her mercury eyes spotting the freshly modeled ramen stand.

Pushing away the flaps and the scent of freshly brewed ramen and spices assaulted her nose, she wouldn't lie to herself, it all smelt heavenly! Sitting down she saw the older man walk up to her but give the mind walker a suspicious face.

"You must be Ino, from the Yamanaka clan; you were pretty rude storming off because Naruto didn't want to tell you anything." The on the scene girl looked down, ya she knew she was rude to Naruto yesterday, but she knew the errors of her way. These people were more than family to the blonde, so she was expecting them to be a little snippy. But she could use this as a way to find Naruto…

"Hay its Teuchi right? Well, I felt really bad for the way I acted and…and I can't find him anywhere. I checked his place but its gone, do you know where he lives so I can apologize?" She was sweating bullets under the glare he was sending her, like the world depended on his answer, but like a deflating balloon he got paper and a pencil, jotting down an address and passing it to her. "Here ya go, and tell him we said hi!"

Pushing the flaps out of the way she was once more heading off to find Naruto, for a guy who makes more chaos then a tornado and brighter than the sun he was sure hard to find!

Finally she was at the front of a ruffled little house. It looked nice, and she was hoping Naruto lived here. Looking through the memories this big house was perfect for him, more room for him to train in secret and plan his next prank. Walking up the steps she giggled as she saw a messy Naruto splotched in ink and drawing his new evil plan to prank someone, his eyes squinty and a Cheshire grin that no one could match. But the thoughts went deeper, as she saw herself walk in with a glass of lemonade. Her body wrapped in a simple frilly apron, her sundress a creamy yellow.

Ino held her face as she blushed from it all, the thoughts of cleaning off the ink and paint from his body, the words 'Ino-Chan' fluttering in her mind, giving her a high, she couldn't keep down the huge smile off her face as her knuckles wrapped on the door. The mind walker barely noticed the older woman at the door in front of her, the words just slipping out.

"Excuse me ma'am, does Naruto live here?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Room for two."

The manager looked up and wished he didn't. In front of him were one of the creepiest fellows he had ever seen, and running this inn for twenty years that's saying something.

The man (giant? It really didn't help with him sitting looking up) before him was tall and heavily tan but he did have to say it fit him well, a little lighter than his dark chocolate messy brown hair that went past his shoulders. His body seemed to be barely holding on, literally. The manager to the inn's blue eyes looked all around the man in horror turned fascination, seeing him in nothing but stitches, and by the patter on the hands it was probably self-done.

He noticed from all the torn holes and scorch marks on his body and cloths he and his companion just got back from one hell of a fight. He just hoped he didn't have those inhuman green pupils looking at him the wrong way.

Looking away from the hard eyes that would probably plague him in his sleep, the older gentleman looked a bit down, and at the person in his hold. It was a one eighty flip, like looking at a beauty. Her pale skin really shined next to his rough tan one, and he had never seen hair that white before, like it was a different kind of white, one artist have been searching for years, and her big carmine eyes really shined.

Safe to say he could easily give the petite woman an easy ten, and seeing that weapon, knowing she could protect herself maybe just a eleven.

"And what would it be, one night stan-stay or would you be staying longer?" The older dressed up man jumped when the money slammed down on the counter, a dirty look was sent his way from the stitched up voodoo doll of a man. Crap.

"One night stay…" His voice was rough and raw on his ears, but he was sure his voice always sounded like that. Taking the money and leaning back in his chair, reaching for a set of keys he handed them to the girl in the man's arms. "Well you're in luck! All the rooms have been taken, but the priciest room is all that's left, but I can't leave a customer down, so it's all yours for the price of a normal room."

"OOOOH, Kakuzu did you hear that! We get to sleep so comfy together! Thank you sir, may Jashin be ever in your favor!" She pounded on the colossal man with her small fist, her cheeks puffing. "Kakuzu, damn it say thank you to the kind man!"

He looked at the fresh cut man and grunted. Hidan rolled her eyes and leaned into the manager. "It's okay, he's just a little ruffled from the fight we had." He chuckled and whispered back. "It's quite okay ma'am, I wasn't expecting one anyways, and he looks to 'macho' to show emotion." 'pffft, you have no fucking idea, it's like cuddling a rock."

"I'm right here…."

Hidan giggled and leaned in, pecking a kiss on his cheek. "Was just teasing you, now come on, I want to take a shower!"

Anko was a lot of things, but happy was not one of them.

Looking down she saw this chirpy little girl, young and glowing asking for her husband, usually she would send her foot right up her ass but she had to get to the bottom of this. Why was she looking for her lover, let alone that smile she had, she didn't like it. She didn't like it because she gave off that same smile when she was in love, the high of wanting not something, but someone!

Leaning on the door way the snake mistress looked at the mind walker. "Yes, Naruto lives here, what of it?" The pale haired blonde seemed to chirp up even more "OH! Is he in? I'd like to talk to him and get a bite to eat; I'd like to…also confess some things." She never saw the horrified look on the older woman as ino looked down; she wanted to tell him sorry for bombarding into his mind scape and talk to him one on one about the demon inside of his mind scape.

"NO!"

Whipping her head up she gave Anko a stern face. "What…do you mean no?" "NO…NO means NO! You can't see him." Anko knew she was being silly, of course her Naruto could see anyone he wanted but she didn't have to know that.

"And why not?! I need to speak to him, besides what are you his babysitter!?"

Caramel eyes became sharp and murderous; sickening black ooze of ki seeped out of Anko from all the tension she was sending the blonde hussy. She did the only thing she knew how to do at the moment. Raising her hand she nearly slammed it in the younger mind walker's face, the beautiful rock that sat snug on her finger.

"Try his wife!"

It didn't take long for Ino to understand the object that was in her face combined with the choice of words. Her mercury eyes were wide as orbs, the reflection off the diamond gleaming off of her eyes. In that short span of puppy love it was easily smashed to tiny pieces, the images of herself rubbing Naruto's shoulders off of a hard days of work was smashed, or how the two would pick flowers together and training poofed out of existence.

But something inside of her was breaking; the clogs in her mind were reeling faster and faster. Looking into the boysenberry haired woman's eyes she felt it.

Anger

Naruto didn't need an older woman in his life, he needs a younger woman, needs someone his OWN age to show him the small and big things in life, he didn't need someone who could be his mother. Though her eyes were blank her hands where sweaty, the fingers twitchy. The images of Naruto and herself cuddling and having a good time in the sun were coming back piece by piece. Soon the images of what could be were flooding in.

Anko didn't like the blank look she was given, like the girl before her shut down. But she raised an eye brow as the girl before her mumbled, her teeth biting her trembling lip. "Excuse me, I didn't quite catch what you said, you're going to have to speak u-" "I SAID NO!"

Anko leaned back from the girl's roar that boomed through the whole house, sharp eyes not fit for one's age glared back at her, they looked seasoned and sharp enough to cut.

"He's too young to be chained down, especially to a woman of your age! He NEEDS someone his own age to care for him, he doesn't NEED a mom!" "Hay now you little SHIT who are you to barge onto my lawn trying to snatch up my plushy!" "OH!? So he's nothing but an object to you!" "N-No you got it wrong!" "The HELL I do! He's a human being! Not some prize you won from probably seducing him, I won't let you take away his purity!" "TO BAD! Me and him already hit the sheets! "

Anko wouldn't admit it, but she was always insecure of losing her lover to a more attractive younger woman, now she was literally in a battle over a hussy who could take her man. But she watched once more as the Yamanaka before her shut down, the blood from her face fading away, uh oh, she shouldn't have said that.

"You…you took it from him…sweet kami, you…" Anko backed away from the blank stare that looked right past her. "Hay, what me and Naruto do is none of your business, now beat it!"

Anko slammed the door in the stunned girl's face, the force making her messy hair and cloths ruffle. Anko sighed, the tension evaporating from her body, she didn't need this, and she didn't even know where her lover is let alone what he's doing. The thought of him fooling around with woman almost made her vomit on the spot from the evil plot bunnies overloading her mind.

But coffee colored eyes widened to in shock as fist blasted through the door, the splinters hit her face. A now scrapped and bloody hand latching onto her face like a claw, the nails digging in deep. Before she even knew it, it pulled her in, smashing her face into the door. Falling to the ground the wounded woman fell hard on her rear, her petite nose now cherry red.

Hearing a bang the door was kicked open revealing pissed off mercury eyes that shined with something so many have shown her, death. The instinct to kill! 'Awe shit!' In seconds the girl was on her and the two soon entered what could only be described as a cat fight. It wasn't a combat of kicks and jutsu's, it was a legitimate brawl of scratches and name calls, the two tangling each other up as they scratched each other to death.

"How could YOU! He's SEVENTEEN! You're like, what FIFTY!" Ino slapped Anko on the face leaving a deep hand mark while the snake mistress sunk her teeth into her arm. "Hay bitch I'm only twenty seven!" Anko scratched a good portion of the mind walker's face, while Ino got fist full of purple locks, yanking them trying to rip out her hair! "Actually he was fourteen when we made love!" "WHAT! EW YOU MAKE ME SICK! YOU PEDOPHILE!" "TAKE THAT BACK you scrawny HUSSY!" Soon bruises and bite marks were forming all over, there cry's and screams of hate echoing all through the trashed house. Furniture flipped as the two stormed around destroying each other.

Anko gasped in pain as Ino threw a hay maker right in her tit, the jolts of pain bringing her to her knees, but not before stabbing a fist into her gut. Ino's eyes became hazy as she exhaled all the air that was left in her. The two were breathing hard and gasping for air. Ino leaned over and burped, holding her hand over her mouth. "I think I'm going to puke!" "Then get your scrawny ass out (gasp) of my house, Naruto just cleaned the house." "Kami, you take his virginity and make him clean, next thing you know you'll be beating him up." "He didn't talk to me in two years!" "ARE FOR REAL BITCH, what does he SEE in you!"

"I don't know!" This got Ino's attention. "What do you mean you don't know!?" Anko held her breast as she sat against the wall. True she was madly in love, but it's not like she knows how she got so lucky. She was almost thirty; no one in her time had shown actual love to her, nothing but sneers. So when a young (if not cute) boy comes up to you, shows you kindness that you didn't get all your life, and shows you a passion no one was willing to give you tend to not ask questions. She never did ask him why he gave her dango on that day, or for a mater got hot cocoa, just brutal love.

"This may come as a shock to you, but HE was the one who took the first move, Kami, he was the only one to ever make a move on me. When he went to go on the two and a half your journey he gave ME the ring! And why do YOU want him so bad!"

Ino held her stomach that was forming a purple bruise; she too got comfy on the wall, breathing hard. "Being in a clan of walking through minds I did what I shouldn't have done, I tried to evade Naruto's mindscape." "Awe starting to show your true colors eh? Not so innocent now are you." "Zip it cradle robber! As I went through his mind I saw a bunch of things I didn't want to see, but I did. It's a wonder how he survived so long, so I came here trying to confess, tell him sorry for walking in his mind and other things." Her face became red as she once more frolicked through dream land, but shattered when she heard a snort.

"Fat chance skank, he's already taken." "That may be true, but the FIRST time you break his heart he's MINE! Well the knuckle heads not here I now know that, that or he sleep like a rock."

"Actually he's not even in Konaha."

Both the girls whipped there head to the living room where the voice spoke, their eyes wide in shock. Sitting on the flipped couch was a woman dressed in grey and dark blue, her hair was smooth and silky dark shade of poison purple, her skin as pale as the moon itself. Her face was easily covered by a white mask shaped like a cat. This was an ANBU before the two girls, a person who doesn't exist, a stone cold killer that was willing to give her life for a mission without batting an eyelash.

Anko was more shocked over the news then there being a ANBU in her house. "Wait, what do you mean he's not here! He just left this house this morning with Kurenai! "

"You're his wife are you not, it's only right I tell you this now. Your husband Uzumaki Naruto has impersonated a jounin and has stolen an S-rank mission, in doing so he may be facing dire penalties, possible being forced to resign as a ninja for the rest of his life in Konaha."

Naruto was ready.

He had been training for two years strait for this, he knew the killer before him had years more experience, and being a rouge ninja meant every day you had to keep on guard, so hoping he was rusty was slim next to none. But it wouldn't hurt to rile the fish face up. Naruto ear twitched when the shark man's voice reached all through the hallowed out cave.

"Momochi, that man knew how to shed blood, shame he died, though we never got along very well." "Seeing you and knowing him I can see why, but enough chit chatter, were just two monsters hated for what we are locked in a cage, but there's not enough room for two." "yeeees, lets chisel the numbers a bit."

Naruto's eyes sprung open when he was shocked at the huge mans speed, ramming towards Naruto like a freight train. Raising the kunai up high he grit his teeth as he was pushed back from the force of Kisame's blade, it was intense but he pushed on. "Not bad kid, not many can block, but your still wide open." Crouching a bit, Naruto gasped as he was kicked in the stomach, the force sending him back rolling on the ground. But Kisame's senses told him a different story, leaping high he just barley dodged the hands that sprung from the ground.

Naruto got out of the hole and spit a bit of dirt out. 'Damn, he's good, but not good enough not to know I was underground. He's not taking me seriously.' Looking up he saw Kisame on the ceiling, his psychotic smile ever present. "Hay shark shit, you coming down or am I going to have to come get you!"

"Actually it's a little dry in here, how about we change that." Flying through hand signs he inhaled, only to spew out a water fall of water, Naruto was ankle deep in water in seconds, and showed no signs of stopping. Dashing his way on top of the rising water, he stormed his way to the missing nin, popping clones into existence they leaped high to the killer, bombarding him and forcing him to stop before he was drowned. Kisame smacked the clones out of existence with ease.

"Pathetic, is that all the holder of the nine tails have to offer!" Kisame fell down, landing on the water surface with trained ease. The cave was half full, and Naruto didn't like it, he was now on a pure disadvantage, but wasn't given to time to think. The two raged on, there blades colliding, the Samehada wasn't meant to cut in half, it was meant to slowly shred you away, meant to feast on human skin. So Naruto's kunai was slowly losing its edge.

Water kicked and splashed as the two fought on, Naruto was getting shredded, his cloths fading away from the meat grinder of a blade, but not without landing a few jabs and cuts to the brute's way.

Naruto backed off to get some distance, but regretted it when he saw the older man once more fly through hand sighs. "My darling haven had a good snack in ages, how about we give them a feast!"

Naruto's wide ocean blue eyes watched as sharks blasted into the water by the dozens. They were lean and more deadly than the last, there skin a slimy blue and more teeth than any creature should have. Naruto leaned back, gritting his teeth as he barley dodged but the fin shredding his chest, the blood that splattered into the water making them crazed, the giant shark jolting like a bullet right over him.

He needed a new plan; he was just being teased if that damn smirk was anything to go by. 'These damn sharks won't let up, I have only one option but I was hoping I didn't have to go this route…' Constraining hard he channeled chakra from all over into his body, feeling the nature itself.

He was almost there almost at it, just five more seconds.

There.

A shark flew out of water and sailed towards the boy in shredded orange, his jaws wide and wanting, but Naruto leaned to the side, only to ram his first inside the beast, shredding its inside and poofing out of existence.

Kisame watched in fascination as the sharks one by one were easily brutally taken down.

Naruto gripped the tail of a shark and swung it around, smacking every shark that mindlessly came for the boy sky high and splattering against the walls, it was soon a blood bath that soon turned the water beneath there feet red. Kisame growled as he saw the only thing left of his babies was in the boys hand. It was mangled and floppy, shredded too unrepaired and dead, soon it too poofed out of his fingers.

"Sorry about your pets, never was good at handling animals." Kisame eyebrow rose as he saw the boys eyes, they were no longer blue, but a shining shade of yellow, his pupils rounds and sideways, around his eyes was a tense shade of orange. 'What in the world just happened, he was flailing around like a mad man, and then the next he's smacking my children around like nothing.'

"Hay shark shit, it's not good to doze off." Kisame eyes went unfocused as he was kicked in the side, skidding and rolling on the water till he collided with the wall, cratering it.

Naruto didn't want to enter sage mode so early on, but he was constantly put on edge. He could now sense all the tricks and fast ones, but that still wouldn't help for what might come, he needed to end this fast.

"Not bad gaki, got a good hit out of me, but were just getting started!" Kisame dragged himself out of the rubble, the smile never leaving his face. The shark man dashed towards the boy, but soon blitzed into the water, Naruto looked all around, he could sense where he was but he was so fast! Naruto screamed in pain as he was slashed on the side from the huge blade, splattering blood into the air, sage mode or not he was still working with a legendary sword that put its name to the test.

Naruto was being shredded down and could feel his chakra evaporating, no longer did he have a shirt, showing the nasty cuts and the blood that caked his skin, he needed to think fast! Leaping high into the air he popped two clones into existence, each going through the set of hand signs. The original spewed oil from his lips while the other two blew a jet stream of fire and air. The fire was weak and puny, but mixed with wind to fan it and the flammable oil it was a massive combo! The three collided and exploded the water into a boiling pot, the flames scorching on top and the water itself was life threatening. Landing on the water he gasped as he was pulled down into the overly hot water, submerging only to see Kisame pulling him down under deep, his cloths scorched and burned from the fire that got him.

Naruto was drowning and fast, his air low. He struggled but was pulled to the bottom of the bloody waters. Naruto's lights were fading, his vision going dark. Naruto gave his last shot to free himself but Kisame had a bone shattering grip.

Naruto went limp, Kisame knew he would probably get kicked out of the group if he killed the brat but it was worth it to see him struggle so hard to live. But why did he feel something was wrong.

Naruto was falling, he could feel himself escaping his own body and sailing down what seemed like the abyss, there was no light, no hope anywhere, just falling. The deeper he plunged the colder he got, like sinking to the bottom of the ocean, but he sighed when he was caught in gentle hands. Fluttering his eyes open he was met with a motherly smile, the warm look of the crimson eyes that shined like red moons were gazing high above. He could not move, limp in her fingers. He could not understand what she spoke; it was too thick of an accent that it sounded like gibberish.

His lips felt warm, her cozy lips colliding with his, it was plump, it was tender and sweet like a pleasure not meant for words or thoughts. Placing a single black finger on the boy's chest, she pierced his flesh, the finger stabbing strait through his skin and pricked his heart.

"My dear sweet love, let us be one."

Kisame couldn't believe what was going on! He saw his once untamed blonde hair turn snow white, and his chest was oozing out pure black, the substance spreading all around the boy, what was going on! But the missing nin gasped as his face was latched on to by razor sharp claws, he was looking into the most red eyes he ever saw, all six of them.

This was no more the nine tailed holder, this was truly a demon before him. It opened its mouth wide, the slits going all the way up to the ear, needle like teeth set in a messy row, leaning in Kisame yelled in pain as it chomped on his shoulder, the teeth sinking in deep. Giving a powerful fist to the gut it flew strait out of the water and smashed into the wall, the rubble falling.

Rising to the surface Kisame watched it lurk and crawl out of the crater, its fingers were long and sharp like talons. He was truly dealing with a monster; he needed to kill it fast. He watched it raise its hand only to ram it into the rocks, and like some sick plague the walls were thick in darkness, the cave was soon eclipsed in nothing, and the only thing he could truly see was the crimson eyes.

But he was trained for no sight combat, battling itachi had taught him much more than he could ever achieve on his own. Closing his eyes he tried to hear the whispers and the vibration of the ripples in the water.

There

Swinging his blade he reflected the claws at high speed, the slashed leaving sparks flying, lighting up just in time to show its ghastly inhuman figure. Kisame was sweating from the never ending blows from all sides; it was like he was fighting an army. But Kisame held back the blood that seeped through his teeth when the claw knifed off a chunk of his side, his cloths being torn to shreds, Kisame was losing, and he couldn't have that.

Doing what was necessary he stood still, waiting, waiting for the right moment. Holding back the flinch he felt the knifes shred away his chest, but quickly holding onto the hand, with a earth shattering grip he flared his chakra, putting everything into his fist. The demons scream was screeching all through the cave, Kisame was bleeding from the ears but with what was left he gripped his fist, ramming it strait in the face of the repulsive creature, sailing right through the cave and into the outside.

The water quickly escaped; no more could he hold the barrier to keep in the water from the exit.

Kisame fell on his ass when all the water drained, holly shit; he couldn't believe what he just punched. "Itachi, I should've listened, damn." Looking at himself he sighed, he was bleeding bad, but he would live. No point in carrying the kid back, and if the one tail woke up he wouldn't be able do much. He still had loads of chakra, but his body was too torn to do anything.

Calling it quits he got up on weak knees, hoisting the meat grinder of a blade over his shoulder as he made his way out of the cave. Squinting he shielded his eyes, the sun was still high but it was falling fast, looking down he saw Naruto back to normal and in no better shape, a purple bruise on his cheek bone from his hay maker.

"You put up one hell of a fight kid…not many can bring me this low." He turned, making his way to their next base where itachi and the rest were.

Naruto got up, his head feeling like a million Resangan smashing into his skull. He watched the tall blue skinned missing nin limp away. "SO THAT'S IT…YOUR GIVING UP SHARK SHIT?" Stopping Kisame stood there, but soon smiled and kept on walking, his ever chilling gin once more on his blood soaked face. 'You got guts kid.'

Naruto watched him disappear into the distance and soon he was gone like the wind. Naruto just shrugged, falling into the soft grass for a good nap, but smiled when he landed on sand; it was hot and warm, but stung like a bitch on his wounds.

"You look like shit."

Chuckling at the hallow tone he got comfy in the sandy bed.

"Feel like it too haha!"


	5. Chapter 5

Maroon hazy eyes bored holes into the fire pit that kept his blood soaked body warm. His jet black hair was greasy and floppy, but stilled held that natural bed head look, the black hair and black bags that hung under his eyes made his eyes glow in the dark night.

Sitting by the sloppy made fireplace, he got toasty to fend off the cold that bid from afar from the raging flame. Not much was going through his mind, because nothing was there in the first place. But when his eyelids would curtain his eyes and mind fall deep he would hear voices. At first it sounded like rubbish, to the point of nonsense. But each day he seeped deeper into his mind the voices became clearer, the speeches becoming less and less fuzzy, like the static was fading.

Holding his knees to his naked chest and hugging himself he used every bit of brain power to piece the voices together. At first it was just yelling, and at times he would feel his heart grip from hidden feelings, like some unknown force was trying to squeeze the thing inside his chest to bits. But then, one of the voices outmatched the other.

'Come back to Konaha.'

It was filled with such passion, like a wish was trying to be made. He even started to see things, fuzzy visions. He was scared to see such passionate and fierce blue eyes stare at him, the amount of FIRE that burned in them. He remembered opening his eyes and looking around fearing such tense eyes were looking at him. But as the days went by, he saw them more and more, and sometimes the eyes would be peaceful, and sad, a roller coaster of feelings exploded in the boys mind.

He spent a whole day trying to say his name, it was so dry on his tongue, the syllables coming out like a broken puzzle box being slapped together, but by sundown he got it.

Naruto

He saw the boy young and older, his laughter would echo through his mind like a lullaby, making the cold harsh nights livable. What was this…Konaha, and why did the boy want him to come back so bad.

Picking up the dead rabbit he sank his knife sharp teeth into the animal, the fang like teeth piercing the skin with ease and getting a mouth full. He didn't know why he did this, but it felt right. As he spit out a loose rib out to the fire he made a vow.

He would find this Konaha, and ask him to tell him where the boy in the bright clothing was.

Throwing the animal in the fire he laid down in the soft grass that tickled his naked blood stained body. As he was falling into dream land, he couldn't help but need those eyes looking at him, he would find the boy. Then what? He didn't know. But he would find him.

Gaara was wondering if it was a good idea to just of stayed dead, if the blonde flapping his lips had any say in it. He was going on and on saying how he fought off sharks and how much destruction both of them caused, not even caring how close he was at deaths door. But he gave off a small smile as the two walked to the village hidden in the sand.

Not only had he'd been saved by his brother from the guild of tail hunters, it was nice to have someone so relaxed near him, not having to be formal. That's what he loved about the sunny haired blonde that never seemed to intake air and spew the wild adventures he went on and how pissed he was about how he made Kage before him. Naruto didn't care what rank you were, nor did it matter what you did or who you are, if you treat him wrong, he wouldn't mind smashing your face six feet under. Rank didn't apply to the energetic boy, and for that reason alone he would forever thank him, if work was too stressful he could call in a friend in need.

But there were some major problems, like his brother being butt naked. Turns out when he found his bigger brother mangled and torn apart to where it would almost makes you cringe, not a single piece of clothing was left on the poor boy, all shredded from the meat grinder of a blade Samehada. But that was sadly the icing on the cake, he didn't have enough energy to walk, or even limp, so doing what was necessary (even though he was sore himself) he used his sand manipulation to carry the bubbly blonde, but there were many back fires.

Not only was he bitching about the sand in his wounds, but Gaara needed to concentrate on keeping his sand afloat, but Naruto vomiting up new topics like a school girl every minute was straining on the poor Kazekage.

But at Naruto's next choice of topic finally nailed it, dropping all focus Naruto sailed to the floor and ate dirt. "Come again…"

Naruto hoisted himself up, spitting out the dirt between his teeth. Naruto was confused by the monotone and sandy dry tone. Sure to other people it sounded all the same, but Naruto being the unpredictable and surprising ninja he was, had already deciphered the legendary Gaara tongue. And right now it was pure shock and…anger?

"I just said I got married."

Letting out a yelp his ankle was engulfed in the hot sand and soon hanging upside down, his spikey hair flopping down exposing his whole face. Blue ocean eyes met mossy foggy ones. "Who and where does she live." "No Gaara you're not going to kill her." "Has she hurt you?" "Neeeeiiooo…" "Has she touched you?" "Describe 'touch'?" Naruto awkwardly chuckled at the glare he was given, who knew Gaara was so nitpicky about these things, no?

"Her name..." "Anko Mitarashi." "The woman from the chunnin exams?" "WOW you remembered!?" He rolled his eyes. "She made that stupid entrance, it's no wonder your together." Naruto puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms "And what's that supposed to me-." Naruto didn't even have a chance as once more he was dropped like a rock. But soon the two tail holders were on their way once more.

"How long." Naruto thought for a minute, counting his fingers. "Aaaaaah, two years, but if were counting the time spent together no more than a week." "Two years?" "Actually a little over two years, I just don't get it Gaara." Naruto sighed and hid his crimson cheeks in the soft warm sand, his arms dangling and wobbling around.

"No matter how much that woman tears me apart, or slams me around, I can't help but still love her. Most people I know would have quite within the first day, but something in the way that she looks when she's angry, it's beautiful." "Masochist." "Zip it raccoon! I didn't say I like being a chew toy, I'm just saying I love her too much to tolerate the beatings. I know she's been without contact for many years, so learning to be in a relationship and not be picky is tough, it was on me." The teen in his birthday suit only blew out a sigh. "Im rebellious, but when I'm with her, I feel tame, like I don't need to give it my all, like, like everything just fits into place."

The two were slowly heading into the dry dessert; the sun was creeping down the dunes and bathing the sky in obnoxious orange and blood red. The two strode on into the barren wasteland like a walk in the park. Gaara closed his eyes as he walked on, knowing the dessert like the back of his hand he wasn't afraid of getting lost. It was home, and at times he felt like he was the dessert. Born in it he could sometimes hear the howls of the dried souls who lived here.

When he was young, he would escape the village only to wander in the endless dune, but when he was done, it was like the sand itself guided him home.

Naruto too was oddly quiet, like they both knew not to ruin the moment as they were bathed in the mighty bright light, there image wobbly from afar. The hurricane and twisters that roared from afar was a beautiful background noise the nine tailed holder had never known.

Growing up Naruto became too much to even take in towns, so finding ways to calm down he would enter sage mode and feel everything, each grain of sand, the hot wind that glided over his bear body. The rattles of the rattle snakes vibrated his brain in perfect harmony as they both droned out.

"Hay…Gaara." His voice was low, but Gaara caught it easily. He hummed, acknowledging. "I'm glad you're okay…I was scared I might lose you." Mossy eyes looked at the boy playing with the sand he was laying on, the grain slipping through his tan fingers. Looking ahead he walked on, the red overcoat fluttering in the sandy breeze. "Naruto." "yes Gaara?" Naruto looked up, his aqua blue eyes looking at the smallest of smiled on the Tanuki holders face. "Thanks."

The whiskered marked teen smiled into the sand, no more words were spoken, because none were needed. Naruto was tired, and Gaara could tell if the snoring said anything. Slithering the sand around his friend's body like a heating blanket the blonde was out in seconds, drooling on the sand.

The leader of the village hidden in the sand looked at the sleeping and snoring blonde, even when he was asleep he still found ways to be obnoxious. He was always being saved by the sleeping teen, from showing him the light, to giving him the courage to sacrifice himself to protect and save a village that tormented him in his younger days. And to be saved once more in the end by the whiskered teen, he truly was in his debt.

It almost felt so surreal, to be walking home like this, he felt like it was all too good to be true, like he would wake up and figure out he was still in the cave, dyeing. But crossing his arms he walked on home, he just wished he could escape the damn paper work a bit longer.

Sunagakure was a village like none other, a village to test the sands of time. Countless times it was hit by monster like sandstorms and blistering hot heat waves. The water was sacred and the food dry, contently it has to import goods from afar to keep the village supplied and running.

But the village had its perks. Raising the finest of cottons and other minerals from deep under the village was a gold mine. Using such marital the ninja that protected the village were able to make weapons that were sturdier then others, which purely rivaled the village hidden in the clouds. Exotic clothing was made from the harvest of the dessert spiders and the rich cotton farms. Even the villagers themselves tackled the harsh weather like the raging heat was nothing.

But there was one thing that supported the village more than the rest, the wall. It was thick and mighty, impossibly long and too big to chisel down without the might of a demon, scaling it in the heat was suicide and provided good shade through the days. On the walls from the entrance to the village patrolled many ninjas, chunnin were on top, being more of messengers, jounin's on the bottom acted as a defense force for any rough activity and to grant pedestrians access or to deny.

"Man I've been awake all day! Konaha and our forces are gathering to go get our Kazekage back and im just SITTIN here. I'm not going to sleep till I know he's back and safe." Yawning he downed the whole glass of coffee, the bags running harsh under his eyes. His patrol partner hummed. "I feel you, I wish I could go, we all do but we could only send in a certain amount, we still have to look over for our village, he needs a safe home to come back to." "Ya your right…"

"Hay…do you…see that?" "Huh, see what?" "That, in the distance!?" "What? Someone's coming at this hour; the sandstorms should be raging this time of night, its suicide for pedestrians or cargo holders." "Hey…HEY HEY MAN, THAT'S NO CARGO HOLDER! " Passing the binoculars he glanced through it, only to drop them, a gleaming smile on his face. "I…It can't be…SOUND THE ALARMS HE BACK!"

The two watchers blitzed through the walls, their voices reaching everyone on standby. "HES BACK! GAARAS COMING THIS WAY! OUR KAZEKAGE'S SAFE!"

The village was in life in seconds, lights flickered on in no time as neighbor shouted and knocked on every door, soon the streets were crowding as everyone stampeded to the entrance, everyone from every corner flooded in only to stop at the entrance. Everyone waited for the lone person to walk through the entrance, he was slow but they waited, it would be worth it.

Stepping out of the shadow was an older teen, his hair was redder than blood itself and black shrouded mossy eyes gazed at everyone in shock. His skin was pale from the protection of his sand guard, and was wrapped in a ankle long red Kazekage over coat, his chest strapped in grey battle armor. In back of him was a huge cluster of sand. It was none other than Sabaku no Gaara.

The crowd exploded in joy and happiness in seconds, soon everyone flooded in and hugged there Kazekage, some even had tears in their eyes. After hearing how he protected his village from the nuke, they all wanted to strap on gear and fight back! Gaara didn't know what to do, he was being held and hugged from every corner, the happiness in their voices more than he could handle, and he was speechless.

"Alright every one back up give him space!" An older man dressed in Sunagakure Jounin armor pushed everyone out of the way, it was like trying to rip off leaches, his head was covered and a single cloth covered his right eye and half his face. "Gaara, it's great to see you!" "Like wise Baki." Soon two more people busted through the crowd and latched onto the red head, one in a full cat black jumpsuit, his hood down exposing his wild brown hair and mature face. The other was a teen girl with long wavy blonde hair, usually it would be in four pig tails, but after hearing her brother was back she ran to him with tears in her eyes. She was clothed in a silky black dress that licked down to her ankles.

"Temari…Kankuro…" "Idiot...next time let us help, where here for you!" "Yeah sis is right, I could of totally took them down!" Bonking the puppet user on the head Temari asked the million dollar question. "Hey, not complaining, but Gaara, how did you escape, did you catch them off guard or something?" Everyone was quiet to hear the news.

"I was actually dying; the group extracting the Tanuki from me nearly destroyed me…" Stepping out of the way he revealed a sleeping blond blowing snot bubbles, a content smile on his whiskered and bruised marked face. His hair was messy and many girls found the sight cute with him wrapped in the sand so snug. But for those who knew Naruto gasped. "Naruto abandoned his village's rules to come save me, he even fought Kisame of the seven swordsmen and nearly died doing so, and he's alive and fine, just needs sleep and medical help."

Medics came in and Gaara evaporated the sand so the nurses and doctors could get to work on his body, but everyone hid their soon red hot faces. Naruto was as naked the day he was born and flashed a good chunk of the village, the girls were covering their eyes from the exposed teen, but many cracked their fingers to swipe another look as they carried him away, it was shameless but they didn't care.

'Payback for not shutting up…' Gaara ordered a status report from his ANBU on the village's conditions before headed to his tower. Shortly after chaos happened and the city was light up in the night sky.

Soon bars were booming and the men in the bars cried of how scared they were of losing their Kage, but ended in bar fights as usual for no reason. Streets were exploding with cheers for getting there Kazekage back. Soon people handed out Orange cloths to wave for the young teen that went out of his way to save their leader. Gossip spread like wild fire of the blonde teen and soon the stories became outrageous and silly.

The men of the group that got the story from there leader told he smashed and epically saved their leader, the blood and carnage. The woman of the village took a deeper rout and said how he came in like a knight in shining armor and saved his prince. Books were already being made, safe to say the village would soon fall with the amount of partying everyone was doing.

But there was one who wouldn't be partying, but he was sleeping and off in a merry dream land. The blonde Uzumaki was snug warm and comfortable in the hospital bed all bandaged and patched up, but this didn't stop a mini party in the room. Outside were people by the dozens in line to thank the sleeping child for his brave and bold (if not a little stupid) ways to get there Kazekage back and safe. Soon the one night stands and dressers were stock piled with dry chocolates famous in the dessert, and flowers of all kind bloomed around the boy. Some of the bolder girls smeared lip stick on their lips to smack a big one on the boy's content face, some out of thank you, and some out of marking the poor boy as there's. Soon lipstick of all colors glittered the boy's face like lustful graffiti.

The line even went outside the hospital, but in the end the line came to an end and they all went out and celebrated.

Only a handful of people were left in the room of the sleeping boy, it was none other than his fellow teammates. Kakashi was beside the sleeping boy, a naughty novel in one hand, he may have looked carless but he was watching over and worried about the whiskered teen.

Sakura was examining her long time teammate, checking just to make sure they didn't miss anything. "You goof ball! Gone for two years and you go out and save the Kazekage all on your own, you always got to be a big shot huh?" "It would be best to keep it down, you wouldn't want to wake him." "Neji's right Sakura, keep it low even if he does sleep like a rock, still, he earned it I guess. They say he took on Kisame of the seven swords man, and even got hit by the legendary sword Samehada. Oooooh what I would give to have just touched it." Tenten drooled all over the place but everyone ignored her as she went into dream land, it seemed everyone on Gai's team had a sick fascination, but they would soon learn what Neji's was.

"Ka-kashi, let us let him be, shall you and me see who can drink who under the table first at the bar!" Gai was as usual striking poses not fit for a man his age, but Kakashi casually flipped the next page. "if I do recall…it's still twenty four to twenty five, with me in the lead." Closing his book he was on his way out. The older spandex man galloped out of the room right after, and soon the two were racing out to see who could reach the bar first.

Tenten too went out to see the weapons they sold while Sakura went with Lee to check around the place. All that was left in the room was the young Hyuuga currently sitting by the sleeping boy. Activating his Byakugan, his clan promising and clan secret trait his eyes pop and ripples, seeing even through all the rooms. Looking around he saw no one near there location, true there were patients in the other room but they too were handicapped.

Canceling the doujutsu he took deep breaths, when else was he going to get such a chance. Looking at the sleeping teen with pale lavender eyes, he couldn't help but feel it once more. He wished those blue electric eyes were once more opened for him to see, he had been waiting for two years now. He remembered the first time he saw them, it scared him. They were so defiant, like none of his words even made him bat a lash, it made him so MAD to hear him so easily blown off. But now…now he craved the eyes, he thought he held the best since they were more powerful in skill, but was nothing to the power and flame in the bubbly teens.

Reaching out he let his pale slender finger run down his cheek, the feeling soft but firm, liking his new slender face, sure he missed the chubby cherub face, but this would do.

Naruto had truly set him free, he was gay, but he would never tell anyone. True, a major portion of him going on about fate was how he hated how his father died, but the other reason; a reason that hid in the shadows of the first was how he never loved woman. Even as a young boy he understood what it meant to love another boy, but being in a harsh clan that was strict to a key banished the thought of ever achieving of coming out, making the Hyuuga a bitter one. But, when he was beat down by the Uzumaki, it was like a wakeup call, fate had just been shattered like fine china before his all-seeing eyes.

He never did thank the rowdy teen.

Taking off his head band he let his silky dark brown almost black hair down, shrouding his almost feminine facial stricter. Lavender eyes gleamed behind the calm waterfall of hair. Slowly reaching the lipstick on top of the dresser drawer that a girl left, he applied it to his lips. He was not ashamed to do this, this is who he was, and always will be, Hinata or Hinabi claim his first Hyuuga kiss on the boy first he be damned. Popping his lips he leaned in and stamped a perfect fuzzy pink lip print amongst the rest. Getting up and washing it off he looked at his work, it was perfectly blended with the rest.

He knew he may never be with the blonde, and he would die alone then find another, for none had gone so far. Opening the door he would walk out and be once more the proud Hyuuga that would make the family branch proud. Once more he would abide by the society and rules. Gently closing the door, he wished his sleeping price the best of dreams. Neji was nowhere to be seen for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES GONE! AAAAAAAHG!"

The guard backed off as Sakura was blowing steam out of her nose, her fist turning white from the sheer gripping fist. The young medic was pacing back and forth, her jade eyes seeing white hot. Stuck in a dessert patiently waiting and he's GONE!

"Now, now Sakura, it's only reasonable he's gone from Sunagakure, it's not like he knew we were here in the first place." The tall scarecrow lazily flipped to the next page, the same page he had read four hundred and twenty five times in counting. "My ever youthful rival Ka-kashi is RIGHT! For all we know he could be near Konoha as we speak, shall we run into the sun and blur through the sand with passionate motivation to catch up to him!" Ignoring his pelvic thrusts, splits and other odd moves Gai was doing Neji piped in. It truly saddened him how used to it he was. "Well truth be told, I too don't mind getting out of here, it was fun but after five days, this heat becomes quite troublesome."

The young girl with panda buns giggled, crossing her arms. "Imagine a tan Hyuuga in the main branch; I think it looks good on you, Lee on the other hand…" They all looked at the boy clad in the green spandex; he was heavily burnt, his body glowing red as he moaning in pain. Tenten rolled her eyes, pa-lease. "I best not hear you whining Lee, YOU decided it was a good idea to exercise in this condition, your body's not used to this much heat. And don't come to me when you need to shed the skin off, I offered you lotion!"

Closing his book and putting it away for later Kakashi got the gangs attention. "Alright, where heading home, get your things and pack up. Meet here in twenty, after that were off."

"HAI!"

Naruto was comfy.

Inhaling he whiffed up smells of all kind, the scented flowers around him making his head fuzzy with joy. The sun was creeping over the hill, bathing him in warmth as he was wrapped snug in the overly big blanket and the pillows that surrounded him.

Cracking his eyes open he was star stuck, all he saw was colors of the rainbow. Roses, tulips and a whole flock of other flowers surrounded the boy; it was like he was being hugged by the lot. He rubbed his dry face with his bandage wrapped tan hands. Clamping out his dry tongue he craved water, like some unknown entity sapped him of all his water. Pulling out the needles dug into him from the surgical center he looked around.

Reaching over he pulled a flower out of a vase and chugged the foul water inside, sure it tasted like piss, but he had worse. Belching he giggled as it echoed in the room, proud of his crude humor. Looking at all the flowers he wonders what he did to deserve these. Surly saving the Kazekage didn't get him this much rewarding's?

Catching something hidden on the table was a small book, two actually, one was a milky pink while the other a deep blue and black. Picking up the two he might as well start reading. Getting comfy he wiggled his toes in anticipation, a small smile on his face and his eyes gleaming with wonder. As a kid he hated reading books, mostly because no one was there to teach him how to read, up until Jiraiya pounded his head with knowledge on the subject he took a liking to small books. Not overly big and boring, but short story's to jolt the brain.

There sat the young teen wrapped in the glow of the sun and blankets reading a book with flowers of all kind listening to him read out loud, he was the most content person on the world at the moment.

He gasped when he saw the book had rough sketches, how freaking cool! Craving the book he scanned it for all its worth, it was so bloody and gruesome, but held itself together so well. Leaning over he grabbed one of the many chocolates and gnawed off a big chunk off the bitter sweet treat that melted in his mouth. The hero in the little book and him sure had a lot in common; he too, would die to save his fellow brother that he did not too long ago!

By the end Naruto was wiping the tears that spilled down his face, hiccupping, it was just too much! Just when things were looking down, he never gave up, fought on and saved his brother figure. Getting the last of the salty tears away he looked at the pink book, contemplating. Saving it for later he set it aside and hopped out of bed. Looking down he sweat dropped, why was he ALWAYS naked?

Biting his thumb, he smeared a good portion of the blood on his shoulder, sending a little chakra symbols to seeped into existence.. Popping out a scroll the foxy boy easily caught the rolled up paper, biting his thumb and doing the same thing a pair of jeans appeared before his eyes.

Naruto needed to travel light, so he had Jiraiya spend two days just drawing countless seals on the boy's body. With anyone else this could be taxing on a person, and have some major side effects, but being healed and rapidly growing used to the pressure of the seals it' was a huge success.

Sliding on the stretchy jeans (and making sure not to zip up his junk like last time) he was at least semi decent for public. Digging through draws he found a pen, ripping up the paper and writing symbols on each he put the flowers on each piece and stored them all. Grabbing the last of the chocolates he looked out the window, a small smile blooming on his whiskered face.

People of all kinds walked the sandy roads, the children laughing and the seniors taking their time. Cargo and stands were scatted all about the place, the holders selling things from fresh foods to exotic gifts. Naruto chomped down the last of the chocolate and threw it aside into the over flowing garbage full of used wrappers. This place was new to him, Gaara's home, and he was jumping with energy to explore.

Stepping out of the window he blasted off, sailing through the dry hot air, his golden blonde hair whipping back showing his giddy face. The soles of his feet landed on hot sand as he came to a stop; soon he was getting lost in the crowd of people. To some it might be a scary feeling, but to the legendary prankster being surrounded by new people was a magical feeling. No one knew who he was, a clean slate, they didn't know who he was and it felt…gooooood. A Cheshire grin split his face, new saps, new suckers, and people oblivious to the nightmare that was his pranks. Once more the fire in his eyes were blazing.

"Excuse me my fine strapped young man, yes YOU with nothing but the leggings." Looking at the seller he would have to put it all on hold, this guy looked like he was selling some good stuff!

The water from the open tub rained down on his grotesque skin, his deep chocolate brown hair lapping his tense stitched face. Looking up from the sitting position he let the soft water bullets cleanse his face.

What was he doing with his life, from failing to kill the first Hokage, to being branded as a missing nin, rebelling the Akatsuki and now walking behind a blonde. Closing his eyes he needed to think, living longer then he should he found money was his best friend, it didn't fight back talk back and granted him everything he needed. Even in hell where he should be he would kill demons for cash. Now why did it seem useless, when now he was tied to no one but hunted by everyone? He let out a sigh when soft lips pressed up against his spine, the feeling soothing his wild rotten mind full of regret. He accepted the pale slender hands that slicked its way around his soaked waist, her fingers rubbing against the scars and sewing's. The hands didn't meet, his figure being too wide but held him in a hug as she whispered a lullaby.

"You're tense love…"

Why was she always there…how did a rugged stone cold killer like him get so lucky? Sure he knew she wasn't a saint, killing people in the name of her god, but in his eyes, she was something else. Opening his demonic forest green eyes he thought of all times he pushed her away, all the times he severed her head or dismembered her. But like some sick joke she kept coming back with that damn smile, pushing all his buttons with that innocent childish face as she lept into his bubble without a care.

But at nights when he slept with one eye open, or the nightmares eating his mind away she was there, she was always there. Staying up in the night so he could close both eyes and be there to wipe away the sweat off his body when the gruesome dreams plague. Was it because they were both monsters, was it because both of them knew what it felt like to not have the fear of dyeing.

Turning around he saw it, the soft red eyes that burned through the wet white locks that stuck to her face, her cherry lips curved in a small smile.

He hated it.

Why would she smile at him?

What had he ever done to earn such an action?

But his tense face calmed a bit as she crawled through the wet tiles, her carmine red eyes never leaving his putrid green ones. Damn it…she was so beautiful, the wet droplets scaling and sculpting her naked moon pale body. Her figure was small, but he didn't mind if she wasn't the most developed woman. Putting her hands on his bare wet chest she leaned up, molding her lips to his with no hesitation.

It was a little sloppy but the water made it hard to hold together, unsure, he reached out, his hand engulfed her and sliding downs her creamy sides. His thick tan hands were so rough on her skin, but the whispers of love were making it clear it didn't bug her. Leaning forward she was laid exposed on the flooded ground, his colossus figure towering over her. She was so open, so comfortable with him just being near her. Her hand reached and brushed his cut strong jaw, her eyes just looking at his everything.

Was this love?

The shower was forcefully raining down on their naked body, the steam fogging up the closed see through door from any on lookers. Soon heavy pants echoed through the small tub as toes curled, she felt his arms hold her tight, the hard kisses slow and lasting, like each one mattered more than the last. Gripping his hair she bit her lip from moaning out as the two became one, the action making her back buckle. It was hard to breathe in the dense shower full of hot steam and passion but the two held each other strongly, it was slow, it was warm and full of something the two went too many years without. It was a little inexperienced but neither minded.

A single hand gripped the fogged glass door, only to open and slowly fall. Soon the hand print faded and the two losing themselves in the shower.

Naruto sat high above the village, sitting comfortably on a water tank as his hair ruffled in the dry air. His body got a good tan, it was impossible for him to get sun burnt, a fizzy soda between his fingers. Taking a large gulp he let the carbonated drink slide down his dry throat. Chuckling he felt it bubble in his tummy, inhaling as much as he can he let loose, the belch fearsome and echoing all through the sky.

This was the life.

Closing his eyes he Naruto hummed in joy, he knew what he did was illegal, but he would die before he took back what he did, how happy he was when he heard the villagers so glad to have their Kage back. It was good to feel like he saved someone, like his training wasn't for nothing.

But he would have to face his problems like he always did, head on. Opening his eyes the near naked boy had a smile on his face as he walked down the streets of Konoha. His wrists were bound together in cuffs and being escorted by ANBU to the prison cells. He chuckled when the ANBU quickly knocked him down and cuffed him; the prankster knew they wouldn't be this aggressive if they didn't know he would send them on a rowdy goose chase. It was late at night when he got back, the sky glittered in stars and the moon high above, and no villagers were out at this time of night.

Everything seemed to blur out of focus as the men in the masks escorted him, they didn't hold him very tight, there grips baily feeling like they were holding onto him, it made him smile that they knew he wouldn't struggle like so many do. It was a funny, but a sad funny. Growing up his friends were people who didn't exist, he could never see his friends smile, or hear them laugh, in a way he was truly alone. Before he knew it he was gently pushed inside the dark cell, the tiles cold on his toes. Walking to the wall he placed his back to the frigid walls that hadn't been touched in years, he might as well get comfy.

Ocean blue eyes kindly looked at the ANBU just standing there, like they wanted to say something. Naruto chuckled, smirking at the lot. "It's okay guys, I'll be fine, I know I messed up big time, but I'll okay honestly!" But for the longest time they refused to move, but soon one by one they left the boy in the cage.

All but one.

Never letting the confident smile on his face fade he got up, pushing off the wall and walked to the front of the cage. Leaning his tan face on the frosty bars he smiled when he felt smooth hands run across his face. Looking at the woman he chuckled when he saw small tears drip from the animal like mask.

The whiskered teen's voice was low and soothing, comforting the ANBU. "Hey now, you know I've been in worse situation. You just wait; I'll be out and raising hell in the village once more." His cheeks felt warm when she lifted her mask enough to leave a soft kiss on his head. Before he knew it he was alone in the darkness. Sighing he walked back to the wall to wait out his time.

Naruto looked at the ceiling with blank eyes, how many times had he been thrown in a cell for his legendary pranks. His laughter echoed all through the cage as remembered how he escaped from the cell and filled everyone's clothing with itching powder.

But soon his eyes closed, sheltering his eyes, he would get some much needed rest, coming to Konoha as fast as he did wasn't really taxing, but he might as well get some rest. Soon, the boy was out cold, never noticing the ROOT members lingering outside his cell unsheathing there blades.

Tsunade was firmly stamping papers and doing work, the papers flying about. She was not happy, scratch that she was pissed! Throwing her grandson figure in jail was one of the hardest things she had to do. But she knew it was the best she could do. She was grateful for Kakashi sending in a mail bird when he did of the mission report, the slug princess was damn impressed about the feats Naruto accomplished all on his own, and a better result than she could ever ask for. Using this information as fire power against the council and head clan members she easily got control of the situation. In no time flat the penalties put on the fox container was cut dramatically. But he still needed to be punished, putting him in a jail for two weeks was a sliver compared to the actual punishment.

Stopping the papers she calmly put the stamp away, her poker face coming into play, she didn't need this right now. "Jiraiya, I don't need you or your attempts to woo me right now, I'm a little busy." The legendary toad sage only snorted, busy, her? She would gladly burn the paper and grab a drink of sake if she could. "A little birdy chirped a little too much, said my student was in jail." Looking up at the aged sage she scowled, Naruto went to jail not too long ago, been in there for no more than a day now. "How do you know of this…?" "That's not important, is it true?" "Yes." "Get him out at once!" "Impossible and you know it! If you were doing research then you would also know what he did!"

The pervy sannin slammed his hands on the desk, the papers rustling about. "Have YOU been doing your research? Tell me Tsunade-Hime, do you know what this is?" The Hokage watched as he reached in his pockets he slowly pulled out a silky orange ribbon. "What joke is this; it's an orange ribbon, what of it?" "What of it!? Have you not stepped outside of this tower in two years, its plastered on almost every building?" That hit home, now that Tsunade looked at it, she did remember seeing it here and there.

"I have actually seen it on quite a few buildings, including the sake stand I go too, but what does this have to do with anything?" Jiraiya looked floored, but soon his face shocked her, it was angry and hard. "Tsunade, coming home I noticed this 'innocent ribbon' the moment I walked in. Asking around do you know what I found?" Silence met the man, so he carried on. "The villagers were so easy to tell me that they missed Naruto, thought for some reason he WAS the life of Konoha, that the boy being gone made the village less livable. It led to them reflecting how horrible they treated the boy, countless times they would confess the sins they committed, telling all the tales of how bad they hurt Naruto."

If it was one thing for sure looking at Tsunade, she was floored, shocked by the news, but before she spoke he carried on. "A large group of people who vowed to treat the boy with care got together and created this ribbon. It's supposed to show respect, that you accept demons. If these people figure out he's in jail for what he did you'll have a big problem damn it! You need to get him out of there!" "But I can deal with this, it just a couple o-" "A couple!? Have you not been listening, seventy percent of the damn village has this ribbon! And still growing! These people respect Naruto more then I thought, even to a small point of respecting him more then you. He has never shown signs of backing down and the bold moves he makes, some find him an inspiration. They feel the need to take care of the kid, rewrite the wrongs they have done, it's a big deal to them."

"If they figure out he saved a Kage and nearly died trying and went to jail for it there going to get pissed. They don't think like ninjas Tsunade, they don't care much about laws; you'll be looking at your first Konoha rebellion! These people are deeply loyal to the boy; I've even heard rumors that there have been murders just because someone talked bad about the boy!" Reaching once more into his pockets he pulled out two little books.

"These pink and blackish blue books were made in Suna. It doesn't take a genius to put the time Naruto finished and saved the Kage and the date of when the book came out together. These books are purely based off of what Naruto went through to save Gaara. These books are spreading like wild fire here in Konoha, sooner or later people will figure out this is Naruto."

The toad sage let out a sigh, running his thick fingers through his unkempt hair. "Tsunade, I'm urging you, put him on something else!" 'But the rules and-" "You're just going to have to bend them, you don't have to break them just bend a little, put a tracking collar on him or something, just get him out of there, it will look less punishable to the villagers eyes, we can't fight or lose seventy percent of our people, the village would fall!"

"Okay, I'm listening to you this one time Jiraiya, I'll get right too it." Getting up she made her way to the prison cell, leaving the tall man to himself. "Naruto you buffoon, always causing troubles even when you're in a jail cell…sigh, well this is all sorted out, nothing like a little midnight peeping at the spa to relieve the tension. Ooh hoo, I'm coming my jigglys!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!**"

The scream boomed all through the forest, it was filled with so much pain, so much suffering that it sent all the animals scattering for their life. A lone naked boy gripped his coal black hair hard, the saliva drooling out of his grit inhuman razor teeth. His antique ruby red eyes were shaking in phantom pain.

Putting his hands around his neck and chest, he wondered what the piercing pain he felt was! It wasn't as bad as the pain he endured a few suns ago, but it still felt like it was ripping his flesh away.

But he got up on wobbly knees, feeling the source of the pain far away. Looking a little north east he felt a pull, like something was calling him, trusting his instincts he put one bare foot in front of the other. Was this the person he was dreaming about calling for him? He would find him soon, getting on all fours he blitzed through the wild life, dashing through the sea of tall grass like a bullet.

Tsunade wanted to gag. As soon as she opened the door to the jail cells her nose was assaulted by the putrid smell of decay and other unmentionable smells. She quickly turned around avoiding the vile smell that caught her off guard. What on earth could make such a smell, if she was right the only thing down here was Naruto, nothing was making sense!

Pulling up her shirt she protected her nose as her footsteps echoed in the silent room. Her mind and heart was racing, she wanted to get Naruto out of the cell but something in the back of her mind was telling her to go back. Ignoring it she was nearing the cell he was assigned to.

Chocolate eyes soaked up what filled the cell and tried her best to hold back the bile that threatened to rush out.

Pure carnage.

The bars were cut clean, making easy access but it seems it was a failed attempt. Dried blood was littered everywhere she looked, the bed was soaked to the brim and still dripping into raunchy puddles. Limbs of all kind splattered about, bits and chunks even seemed to hang on the ceiling like a life line.

What frightened her was the lack of body parts, there should have been more from her quick calculations, where were the heads. She was shocked to see ANBU masked littered and cracked about, they too lost their beautiful white shine. Looking harder at the masks she realized she had never seen them before, there designs were not of her making.

Then, she saw him. Naruto was in the same position as the ANBU had left him, no signs of struggle, even his wrists were still clenched together, but it was no surprise she didn't see him first, he too was drenched in the red iron that decorated the cell. Looking down she got shivers, a hand was through the bars, the nails cracked and the deep claw marks were shown they were trying to escape.

Forcefully she trended lightly inside the cell, like something would take her away like the rest of the people who lay in pieces, her fear of blood flooding in once more on a whole new level. It was like walking in on her ex-teammates experiment room.

Out of all this blood bath, the boy looked cozy, content and sleeping just fine, she thought it would be best to get him out of the cell before he woke up. Reaching for her grandson she winced as blood soaked her outfit, what in Kami's name happened here…

Ignoring the squelches each step she took in the cell she quickly made it out of the room; she would clean up her grandson first, and then ask questions, odds of him remembering anything were slim if he was sleeping like a baby.

Bursting through the door and bypassed the screams of the doctors over the boy's conditions she rammed her way into a surgical room, this was going to take a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto wasn't sure he was in Konaha anymore…but he was?

The boy had awoken from the cell only to see his cell open and his arms free from the shackles that binded his wrists together. But being Naruto, he didn't really think of the 'why' and went out on his merry way. It took a while for him to make his way out of the station, only to be greeted with the cold wind telling him he was in the nude. Quickly covering himself he went back in to find clothes, unfortunately there was no such luck. No interrogation clothes, no extra ANBU clothes he used to steal and run in the streets with, nothing.

But now that he thought about it…where WAS everyone? Looking out the window, wide blue orbs scanned every nook and cranny without seeing another soul – was there a parade happening somewhere else? The streets shouldn't be this vacant! Manning up, he slammed the door open, his body for the world to see. It wasn't the first time it'd happened anyways.

Striding down the streets of Konoha he was starting to get a little worried, still no sign of life, this was the village he grew up in, but why did it feel so surreal? Leaning down tan fingers gripped a wad of sand, and watched every grain slip through his fingers, yup, this was real alright.

Looking sky high he smiled, the sun hadn't changed at all, being outside all his life Naruto loved the sun, and it always was there to smile at him even on his worst of days.

Scratching at his exposed tummy Naruto was starting to freak, he'd been walking for twenty minutes now, where WAS everyone? "HELLO?! Anybody out there?" The lone naked boy just stood there in the middle of a vacant market. Looking about behind golden locks the food stores were empty but plates and foods were served, the plates still hot and ready to go. Looking over to the other side the boy frowned, the ice-cream was melting and no one was there to eat it.

"where the heck IS everybody…well I'm glad no one's here too see me like this, don't want to steal peoples clothing's, that would be wrong, except if it's from ninjas, they would understand. Did everyone leave in a rush, if so…OH MAN I'm already talking to myself! Huh, what's that…music?" Cocking his head sideways and brushing away his furry soft hair he heard the soft tune, it was…elegant and a pinch of posh, too fancy for his tastes. But at this point it was better than nothing to not go, beside, where's there music, there people, and where there's people there's answers.

His bare feet pounded against the hot cement as he breezed his way to the music, swerving through allies and streets with ease. The music was growing louder with each step he took, soon before he knew it he was in front of a rundown building, his old building. His mind was going a mile a minute, why was his old house still here, why was it still standing, Anko told him they destroyed his old home, nothing right now was making any sense.

But he was climbing up the steps either way, feeling uneasy he held his breath, wishing to never have come to this place again, Nostalgia hitting his mind hard with each creaky step he took, his palms sweaty as he gripped the knob, should he…should he enter.

Yes.

Cracking it open a bit his eyes were assaulted with bright lights, the white shine blinding him to the point it hurt, but he pushed on. Shielding his eyes he moved forward, one foot in front of the other as he rammed his was in.

For a bit he couldn't see, but he could hear. Tapping of boots hitting polished boarding danced around his head, the smell of wine and scented candles. People murmuring gibberish from every angle, this was his house…wasn't it?

Slowly open his eyes he was star struck from what was in front of him.

People in classy suits and expensive dresses littered the dance floor of what seemed like a palace, all swaying in a synchronized pattern. Looking above he was at a loss of words, the chandelier massive and lighting up the room in a beautiful passion, the gold sheen shining brightly. Looking back down people were seated at fancy tables and discussing Kami knows what, but what really threw him for a loop was there masks, it wasn't ANBU, but more like glittered masks that covered odd chunks of your face. He couldn't tell who was who.

"Excuse me sir, first and last name."

Nearly jumping out of his skin, the confused boy looked at the speaker, he was at the stand, a simple note book in his hand, his posture could put a Hyuuga to shame. Snorting he walked up to the man with greased slick back hair and a cute little mustache. "Excuse me?" "Your name, sir." "Uh, Uzumaki Naruto." Watching him flip through the petite notebook he crossed something off and gave a little smile.

"It seems you're just in time, Mr. Uzumaki, may you have a pleasant evening." "Pfft, how is it going to be pleasant, I'm naked?" "I don't understand sir." "Don't understand, I'm flashing you as we sp-whaaaa." Looking down Naruto's eyeballs nearly fell out of his face, how the hell did he get in a SUITE! But looking once more over he gave off a cocky smile, damn it he looked good, he'd have to buy a pair of his own. "Hey how did I-"Looking up Naruto frowned when the man was gone just like that. "Well shit."

Shrugging like he always did and went along with it he started to walk around, man he did not fit in this place, to fancy, no one rubbing each other's face in the dirt. "Pardon my intruding sir, but may I accompany you in some nice cold refreshments?" Looking over he chirped up, the man had a kind smile on his slender face and a tray full of ice cold liquids. "As long as I'm not paying, I'm game!" Taking a bottle he thanked the man and downed the cold drink. Stopping mid gulp he was crammed by a horde of people rushing to the dance floor, and soon was being forced into the center. "Hey guys cut it out, don't touch there, ouch that was my foo-OOF"

Thrown into the dance floor he was slammed into someone. "Oh man, sorry about that Mrs." "Don't be, but I must say, would you care for a dance." Whipping his head in her direction his eyes were wide, why did he want to dance with this…girl, like he knew who she was. That voice…

Looking down her dress was very revealing, but was snug on her body. Her dress ruby red and littered in roses, the lining all around jet black. The tall woman's face was masked by a kilo white face mask that went well with her creamy complexion. "I uh, I don't know how to dance..." Yelping he stiffed, her slender arms sliding around his black tux with ease. "It's easy love let me show you, just fallow my moves." "Sorry if I step on your foot haha."

Everyone was waiting, standing still, but as soon as the music all around soothed its way down the dance floor the horde of couples danced in harmony, soon even Naruto started to sway with the rest of the group, and the two soon blended as one.

"You're not a bad dancer, Mr. Uzumaki" "Why thank you, but I must ask," Spinning her he bent her down into a dip. "Exactly how do you know my name?" He could feel her smile through the mask as he lifted her back up. "I know many of great things about you Uzumaki, more than you know." "Flattered, are you a fan or an assassin?" "Why not both?" Chuckling the foxy boy gripped her hips and held her hands into his, waltzing down the stage, soon everyone backed up and watched the two burn down the stage.

"Impressive, I thought you said you didn't know how to dance?" "I thought you said you knew a great deal about me." "So does that make you a liar?" "Maybe, you can never trust a fox." Tapping their toes there pace got faster and faster but stuck to each other like glue. "I just naturally catch on fast, so tell me mystery woman, what brings you to this…" "Ball dance." "Yeah that." "Waiting for you of course, you know it's impolite to make a woman wait." "So I've learned." Chuckling he remember how mad Anko was when he left for two years and how angry she was at him.

Stomping there feet together the two swung each other around, the people and there murmurs blurring out of focused, soon the two latched onto each other once more and tapped away. "You're really getting the hang of this." "It's quite the work out, I could get used to this." "I wish we could dance forever love, I have a confession to tell you Mr. Uzumaki." going once more in a deep dip the suited teen felt cold hands brush his cheek bone. "I love you."

Naruto must have guessed they heard there talk, as soon as they got up the music stopped, and quickly switched to a softer, calmer music, violins fluttered in all directions. The lights turned out and the two were on spotlight. Looking down he saw her rest her head on shoulder, their fingers still intertwined.

Naruto frowned, where the hell was he and WHAT was going on? Was this a dream? No…it was all too real, so why did he have a nagging feeling that these people, the lights and the very floor he was slow dancing on was…fake. The drink he drank was real, the sand he felt was real, and this girl felt real too, so where WAS he.

Looking down he frowned, he was sure if he wasn't married he could give this dame a shot, and was sure the two would have a fast pace relationship full of exited and passion, but he was. Trying to sound formal, even though he hated it he broke the ice to her gently.

"Mrs. I regret to inform you, that I already not only love someone else, I'm also married. But I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you dearly." Smiling when he heard the woman giggle she lifted her mask, her lips were pink and plump, her fangs sticking out and pushing against her bottom lip, the exotic beauty's blood ruby red eyes gazing at the boy behind messy white hair. "You're sweet."

Naruto was shocked to see the face, but even more when the music was slowing down, looking all around he was horrified to see the people melting, along with the tables and the ceiling. The walls were crumbling and molded away, soon before Naruto knew it he was in complete darkness.

All that was left in the vast open space of nothingness was a little girl, and a little boy. The foxy boy with big blue innocent eyes looked at himself, wondering how he go so small again, nostalgia of good times flanked his mind, and he happily smiled from it all. Looking up he saw a little girl in nothing but a simple straw hat and a red dress, her hat decorated in roses. In her small palm was a box with a black widow in it.

She walked up to the boy, her toes stepping on the cool floor, her passionate red eyes lit up the dark abyss, her cheeks creamy and rosy while her hair was messy and unkempt, but still held a beautiful shine. The fox boy was so confused, when he went to speak she put her finger on his lips, a sad smile on her face greeted the boy. "Shhh, don't speak, just tell me…do you remember me?" She watched the young boy in the orange hoodie and pale white shorts stare at her, but he shook his head, making her sigh. "Do you remember my name?"

Closing his eyes, he searched for those girls name, it was impossible, he never met this woman before, and so how could h-Jashin. His eyes shot open and soaked up the young girls image, how….how did he know that. "Are…are you Jashin." He felt awkward when he heard her giggle. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten, but that's not my name, my real name is not important though. I see you still don't break promises, I always loved that about you, do you remember the day you helped me find a friend, said you wouldn't leave me till you got someone to watch over me. "

Naruto just watched her as she hugged the box, her kilo white hair may have protected her from him seeing her eyes, but the tears dashing down her face was clear to all. "You did so much for me, saved me from monsters and nurtured me back to health. Fed me and healed my wounds, not just physical but emotionally too. But you needed to go, but not before one final thing for me, someone to protect me. And then…you found her. She was alone just like me, on a single tree all by herself."

She looked down; a small smile grazed her face as she looked at the box with the lone spider in it. "You told it to watch over me, to protect me and be my friend. I remember you laughing as I was so scared of her, but I quickly opened up as she sat on my head like a watch dog. It never left my sight and I caught bugs for it, we were quickly friends. Before you left I asked for you to give her a name, and you promised never to forget it. Jashin…you named it Jashin."

The young foxy boy was shell shocked, he never remember ANY of this, but why was he so excepting of all of this, like no matter what she said he believed it. "You finally left, saying you had one final mission before you passed away, you had to fight one final monster, the same that was destroying the world. "

"Though time went on and Jashin got old, and I was dying from my illness that even you couldn't heal. Soon I passed away, but Jashin stuck with me till the bitter end. I guess I and Jashin wanted to tell you this because we wanted to thank you, thank you for always being there for us. And I want you to be happy, even if I can't be with you, I'll try not to be jealous I promise." Naruto hid his beet red face as she giggled and quickly pecked a kiss.

"I'll look after you, even in the darkest of times." The confused boy was trying to procces everything, like he forgotton something and remember something that was never there in the first place, but looking at his body he saw it was fading. "Hay, I'm seeing through myself! I don't want to go I need to ask you so many things!" "And you can, later, I'll be waiting."

Crimson eyes happily watched the boy flicker into nothing. Smiling she dropped the illusion and was back to her old self, there sat the arachnid, her deformed spider figure in full bloom, ruby eyes closed and her arms holding herself.

How long had she been waiting.

One hundred years

Three hundred years

Five hundred years…

He surly knew how to keep a woman waiting.

When she was dying, all she saw was black, just nothing but darkness, but she saw it, Jashin was in her hands and she never wanted her to go, she put the little old spider to her heart and never wanted to let go. She would never admit to the older man that she was in love, so in love it hurt, why did he leave, the pain was also just as much. It felt good to feel these feelings. Then she saw him, he was so scary at the time, the blade in his mouth never welcoming to her, and his soulless eyes ever present. So much in so little time happened, before she knew it, she struck a deal and she gave up her and Jashin's soul, only for him to combine the two as requested. In this offering she had to collect souls as payment so she would have enough time to wait for the day 'he' came back.

Waiting, all she did through the years was waiting and thriving off the pain and pleasure of the people who pass through the years, she was even being worshiped as a god, she took the souls of the worshipers but let their body still live on, giving them a second chance just like how she got her second chance. Like herself, Kami was once a man too, no god just magically appeared out of thin air, but one who could learn to do what no one in the world could do, can become something far greater than they actually were from the start.

But now he was here, and she would watch over him till the day he died, then maybe, maybe they could be one too. She wanted for him to love her at the dance, to jog his memory, the same dance he taught her all those years ago. He would have her close her eyes and he would describe the scene so beautifully.

She would wait for him to pass on happily; she would grab his soul before Kami did. She promised herself she would, and just like her lover, she wouldn't break it.

Naruto had been awake for quite some time now, just sitting in the dark hospital. It took him once more a bit to realize he wasn't dreaming this time. A lot was on his mind about everything in the 'dream' but for now he would have to put it on hold. Looking around there was blood everywhere, soggy rags in the sink, and messy cloths, but no tools. Looking at his own body he inspected it, besides the collar around his neck, nothing else seemed to be wrong with him. Pulling and flicking at the thing he wondered how it got on.

Lazily glancing over he smiled kindly at a sleeping Tsunade, looking at all the empty bottles she must have stressed herself to death making sure he was okay, what condition he was in and why he didn't care, he was better and he had the Hokage to thank. Sliding out of the bed he soundlessly glided over to her passed out form. Checking the cobber's first he grabbed a soft blanket and snugged her tight in it. Her hair was out of its pigtails and in a frizzled mess, her forehead covered and bags formed under her eyes, planting a lovingly soft kiss on the slug princess's cheek he was off.

"Thanks granny, love you and thank you for healing me. I'll ask you in the morning why I'm here, but Anko needs me…sleep tight." Grabbing a little towel and wrapping it around his waist, he lept out the window to go home.

There comes a time when even Uzumaki Naruto had messed up. This night was one of them.

Sure he messed up time from time, some big some small. Failing to graduate, stealing a scroll, making flashy intros, blowing covers, failing to capture a teammate, he could live with most of them, but this was the worst by far, he fucked up.

Rubbing his face he was praying to Kami that Gaara was truly thankful to be alive and kicking, if not, he was going to kill him himself, be a wanted man for life or not. Destruction, the whole nine yards of it. Looking about the house when he walked in the furniture was sliced and cut and scattered, the chairs burnt and kunai was lodged in the walls and ceiling. Holes in the walls were present, even brown and black smears were evident, showing dried blood. Though he wasn't worried anyone broke in and made the mess, this was his wife, a born killer, he would actually feel sorry if anyone walked in on her rage, and Kami have mercy.

Flipping up the switch he sighed once more, the lights were smashed and glass littered the floor, no doubt by hand. Trending through the dark hall he stopped in front of the bathroom.

Looking down the foxy boy saw steam roll from under the door, the lights on and the shower could be heard. Wrapping his hand around the knob he embraced the worst, if she wanted to kill him, he would understand, biting his bottom lip he pulled the knob, and watched the door slowly slide open.

His heart broke.

There she sat curled in a ball as the warm water pounded her down. Her long purple hair lapped and stuck to her face, he looked at her figure, it was sickeningly pale and looked like she hadn't eaten since he left. It pulled at his heart strings to see her like this, but this is what he gets for being a 'hero'. If this is what he gets for being the best, then maybe being Hokage wasn't such a good dream after all, what was the point of getting ten thousand strangers to love you if the one who does gets hurt?

Tugging at the single cloth that covered a frail portion of his skin he put one foot in front of the other to get to his hurt lover. Stepping in side he welcomed the steamy droplets to purify and roll down his skin in cleansing, the feel pleasant. Getting in front of the purple haired beauty he bent down, only to slowly hold her chin to raise it, the boysenberry locks covering all but her rosy nose and quivering lips. Brushing the hair away he wanted to flinch, soulless dead eyes that had sand bags that could have rivaled Gaara stared at him, shit he had done it this time, he wasn't even sure she knew he was even in front of her, but smiled when he felt twitchy fingers touch his face, examining. Leaning in without a second thought the young man molded their lips together; he gave kisses after kisses in the hot rain.

Pulling her in he let his slippery arms glide smoothly around her, his strong arms holding and cradling her gently, his free hand stroking the greasy and moist locks. "T-Th-They sa-" "Shhhh no words I'm here, I'm here, this is real honey don't say a word." He frowned into her shoulder; her voice was so hollow and cracked, probably from hours of crying. "I'm here honey, hush, hush, your plushy is here."

He smiled a little as her hands too crawled around his exposed waist; he knew she would cry if she didn't already run out of tears. Giving the softest of kisses on her neck and humming into her ear of a lullaby, Anko tension finally dropped after ten minutes. Deciding to clean up his love he got some shampoo in his hands, making a circle for the hell of it with his hands he blew, a single bubble plopped up into existence, only to pop on the snake mistresses nose, earning the smallest of smiles.

Leaning in his fingers roamed all around her long deep purple locks, the feeling fluffing up, he was sure if she wasn't so wrecked she would have killed him by now, nothing but a smudge under her foot, but right now he could tell she was just content on having him back. After washing out the herbal shampoo, he got a wad of scented gel and started to rub it all over his wife. It was a good if any time to start fixing up his wife back to shape, he would have to spoil her rotten with dango to get her back into shape again, and cook other meals, but right now, all he could do was make her feel pure.

His hands glided down her arms past her armpit, the feel of the gelatin a relaxing one, he heard her sigh as he ran his palms down her chest and on her tummy, the smell intoxicating to the both of them. Soon the bathroom was radiating in the sweet smell of candy strawberries. Naruto too lathered himself in the sweet smell. Turning off the water after all was finished, he softly lifted her up, while using chakra on his feet so he would fall from the slippery mess and put her on the stool right outside of the shower. Doing the weakest wind jutsu he knew he quickly dried off his lover and himself, he wanted her to get too bed fast, and towels were to slow anyways.

Lifting her up once more he made his way down the destroyed hall and made it to the master bedroom. Moving past all the dango sticks and dirty cloths he gently laid his lover on the bed, when he was going to get the blankets on the floor her hand latched onto his arm. Chuckling he leaned in and bombarded the woman in feather soft kisses, each one tickling her face. "It's alright love, I'm not going away, and I'm just getting us our blanket is all. "

Soon the two were well under the covers, Anko was latched onto her lover like glue, her creamy smooth legs rubbing against her lover as she buried her face in his chest, soaking up his feel, his smell and his warmth no blanket could accomplish. With his warmth and humming she was falling out of conscience. Twenty minutes went by and the demon holder was still gently running his fingers through the silky sea of purple, getting all the knots out of her hair. Smiling at the scene of his lover back in his arms, he had a lot of healing to do, no more would he make a move without his lover, no more.

Resting a bit he was content and cozy, but only too opened his eyes, sighing for the tenth time today he was getting tired of all this random drama. Getting up gently he crawled out of his bed only to walk down the halls heading to the kitchen. On his way he looked over to the two people sitting at the table staring him down, meh, they can wait, right now he was dehydrated. Getting a glass of water and taking his sweet time he finally got a full glass and headed to the table, his bare butt sitting on the cool chair. He looked at the two in front of him, his face unmoving as he took a sip, never breaking eye contact with the killers.

Putting the glass down he got comfy, leaning back in the chair. "Sup shark shit, Itachi."


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto actually felt honored, here were the two most wanted ninjas in his house and here he is sitting with them butt ass naked. He really needed new clothing. Lazily glancing he looked into the eyes of the wanted Uchiha that has failed to capture him time and time again, his calm face ever present, While his teammates was eager like always, for what? Who knew? They were in his territory though, Konoha wasn't a village in his eyes anymore, it was a playground, and right now they were in the worst spot possible, he wondered if maybe he could get a prank on the Uchiha.

But the ever unmoving Sharingan wielder painstakingly slowly opened his eyes, the red gleam shining in the dark, he was sure if he wasn't ever friends with another Uchiha the eyes would of got to him.

"Uzumaki…"

"Uchiha…"

"Who might your lady friend be?" The sly prankster casually leaned forward, swirling his finger in the half empty cup of water. "Anko Mitarashi." Itachi gave the smallest of smiles, he remembered the rowdy and destructive girl and how utterly brutal she could be, It's actually no surprise to him they would be this close. "Impressive." "Thanks, but I take it you two aren't here to chat?" "Actually we are."

That caught the last remaining Uzumaki off guard, why on Kami's name would two S rank missing nin go through all the trouble to have a nice little chat. "Bullshit!" "He's right brat, he came just to tell you some things." Looking at the shark like killer leaning on the wall he saw no lie in his beady eyes.

"So you two right now are just guests?" Looking at the toothy grin the missing mist ninja gave Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed hard, letting all the air out of his chest. Kami a normal day, that's all he ever wanted, just a boring day, but NOOOO got to have two missing nin's meant to capture and kill him as 'guests'. "Alright, alright, is this going to be a bit?" "No." "Alright…can I get you anything? Refreshments, anything to eat?"

Itachi calmly leaned back on the burnt and shredded chair, popping his Akatsuki cloak and putting a single hand through the opening "Dango for me." Kisame chuckled, his sharp teeth gleaming. "Glass of water for me, extra salt brat." "Blegh, you're a freak you know that!"

Raiding the fridge and getting the salt water all three of them were soon seated at the cracked and ruined table.

"So before you begin, have you kept your word, no other demon holders have been touched right?" The shark tamer chuckled once more. "Aiy, leaders to upset you'll foil another sealing, he's been planning, or so we've been told." Eating the first honey sweet treat on the stick the weasel got strait to the point. "Naruto-Kun, I have come to inform you in exactly thirty days from now the Akatsuki will come for you."

Naruto spit out the water from his drink in pure shock, spewing it all over Kisame. "AIY YOU SHIT WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SPITTING!" "SSSSSHHHHHH! Anko's sleeping! I'm sorry it's just that news caught me by surprise! Itachi, why are you telling me this!?"

"Why wouldn't I." "That doesn't make any sense, and you shark shit?" "I'm just tagging along, I don't care when you know im still coming for you, I just like to kill." "Fair enough." Whoa, jeez this conversation man, was this all for real, Naruto would get put in a mental hospital if he told people what went on tonight.

Eating the second honey glazed treat he looked at the young demon holder "I'm dying Uzumaki." "WAIT your dying?!" Getting up and slamming his hands on the table he leaned in, the whiskered teen grit his teeth and his once cheerful blue eyes where now sharply cut. "You can't die, or Sasuke leaving the village would be for NOTHING! He spent his whole childhood training to kill you! It wouldn't FAIR!" Itachi watched the boy heavy breath, his cheeks flustered from anger. "That's why I'm leaving the Akatsuki."

"Come again?"

Both the young naked boy and the missing mist nin looked at the clan killer. "I said I'm leaving, I have many things to do, and coming to you was the first on my list." The teen quickly looked at the tallest man in the room, only for him to stare down at the clothes-less boy, his deep chuckles vibrating through the room. "Kisame, I promise if you even lay a hand on Anko I'll release the Kyuubi." That got him to stop, his facial figure getting tense. "Brat you don't have the balls." "You've already seen them; you bet your ugly fish face I would."

Itachi finished the rest of the dango, keeping the stick in his mouth to suck the rest of the sweet treat on the stick. "Naruto-Kun doesn't lie about these things, It would be best if you didn't go near his lover Kisame." Taking off his ring the clan slayer placed it on the table. "With this not in their grasp, it will take even longer for them to seal a demon from a host. Come Kisame, we have overstayed our welcome." Getting up the two were well on their way, but stopped when the demon container's voice halted them. "WAIT…Itachi you never told me why you're doing this."

Halting for what seemed like hours but only seconds he finally spoke, his silky voice loud and clear through the silent night. "Thank you, Naruto-Kun." Making their way out the two missing Nin left a very confused demon holder. Running a hand through his ever untamed hair he let out a deep sigh once more, boy if he wrote his life as a book, he would make millions like his grandpa.

Sleepy ocean blue eyes gazed at the ring before him, it almost scared him something so small, something so simple could extract a hundred foot demon from his gut, and it almost fried his brain trying to process it all. Grabbing it and slipping it on his left middle finger he got up and headed to bed. Boy, what a night.

Walking into the master bedroom he kindly smiled, the butterfly's in his tummy fluttering as he watched his wife cuddle with the pillows. This is what he now fought for, this is the reason he trained to protect. Slipping into bed he wrapped himself around his one and only, his darling snake princess. Inhaling, he got chills from the sweet strawberry smell that radiated off of her pale body.

Leaning in his lips gave gentle kisses on her forehead, only to snuggle closer getting ready for sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, a new day to make things right. Closing his eyes he soon fell out of conscious, and images of him and Anko running through a field of flowers flanked his mind, a goofy grin was to be seen on the young Uzumaki for the rest of the night.

Gurrrglerelr

Itachi and Kisame both held there stomach, bending over a bit the Sharingan wielder and legendary swordsman cursed. How could they have NOT seen this coming?

Laxatives.

Kisame and Itachi slowly hustled to the nearest bush, their faces one of pain. The swordsmen grit his teeth, his forehead sweating. "DAMN THAT BRAT, I'LL KILL HIIIIIIIM!"

It would be this night alone that Naruto Uzumaki had successfully pranked two legendary missing ninjas.

With the moon soon clocking out the sun once more slowly crept closer through the trees that surrounded the village hidden in the leaves. Early birds and shop keeps rose from there sheets and quickly got to work on their stores or morning rituals.

One building was a little busier than the others, the hospital. Ninjas from all over Konaha where bound to get hurt, from straining A-rank missions, to accidently spraining an ankle, but the hospital was still brimming with life. But if you where to go on the second third floor at the end of the west hall, room 17k, inside you could find one sleeping Hokage.

She was a wreck; her eyes had bags from constant stress from not being able to get her adopted son from his slumber. After shredding the cloths he had away and washing him off spotless with hot water, she examined his body over five times. The shear thought of losing him, one more special person that oozed his way into her heart would make her go mad, and crumble once more.

Soon, but slowly, brownie colored eyes came to life, blinking to sober up her vision the medic was soon coming back to earth. Her hair was a mess; out of the pig tails her hair was mangled and free. But like being hit by a defibrillator she sprung to life, her face in horror from seeing an empty slate table with no Naruto, the blanket draping off of her.

"Whoa granny cool, chill I'm right here!" Looking over there he was, in the corner of the room in only a towel to cover him up, a smile on his face. "Naruto, you're awake! Are you okay, what happened, are you hurt!" "Gaah!" The older woman came over and held his face with haste, checking him over, but the boy easily slipped through her grip. "Hey, hey, I'm an Uzumaki, I'll always be fine, I awoke late last night and waiting for you here. Uh, if you don't mind me asking why am I in a hospital?"

Tsunade was radiating when she heard he was doing just fine, and even more when he could fit in bold and cocky jokes, but it was time to get asking. "Naruto, do you at all remember what happened in your cell?" Her voice was soothing as always, but he crossed his legs and put his hand to his chin, thinking hard. "Well, I went into the cell, fell asleep, and then…well woke up here!" "Promise?" "Come ON granny you know me, I would never lie to you, I promise!" Giving the chuckling boy a smile she leaned in to give him a kiss on the forehead. It was good news indeed.

"Hey granny…what's this collar on me, it's not too tight, and it looks pretty rad, but where did it come from?" "Well I went to talk to the counsel and head clan leaders (through much threatening), asking them for a different position to put you in(Not like many disagreed). Coming up with a collar that could track and let us know where you are. You only need it for twenty days. You can walk around the village anywhere you want, but you cannot go past the walls. If you do you will be hunted down and given punishment."

"Well it beats sitting in a small cage, I guess a bigger cage will have to do, but when the twenty days are up I'm on the prowl!" Tsunade giggled into her hand, he was so full of life and eager to be everywhere even if it got him in deep shit. "Well my job here is done, you can go now Naruto." "Okay, love you granny. OH can you tell pervy sage to order me the cloths he got me last time, I'm kind of out" "I'm on it." Getting up the two gave a firm hug. The boy bid his last goodbyes and leaped out the window, eager to get back in bed with his loving wife, after he made breakfast in bed that is. Tsunade got up and fixed herself up, it was time for the real business at hand and who had seemed to 'disappear'.

Danzo.

"YAHOOOOOOO!" As soon as his feet hit ground, the prankster at heart dashed to his house, once more kicking up dust. Accelerating with chakra he blasted forth, his hair flying back as he almost became what seemed like a blur, his loincloth of a cover let up, flinging off and left for dead. Laughing the whole way he was scaling the wall and leaping about the place. If it was one thing the young Uzumaki could pull off, it was ignoring logic, the boy was almost running on air.

Naruto had been running all his life, even at a young age he was able to run out expert chunnin, and as he grew, so did his speed. Not long at the ripe age of nine he was already outrunning jounin, even to some extent ANBU. The ninja of Konaha always shudder to imagine the amount of speed he could have accomplished if he didn't destroy his body with ramen.

Kiba was having a good day, a really good day. She had finished a B-rank mission without screwing it up for once, got Akamaru a bath with ease and her favorite store only had one last watermelon soda for sale. Right now she was riding her faithful companion that she had since she was a young one, he had gotten big, and from what people say colossal, but in her eyes he would always be her little puppy.

Kiba was a very outrageous girl, especially at a young age, some whispered her and the prankster were meant to be, but this was only strengthened when the two but heads at all times, teeth were knocked out and punches and bite marks flew because Naruto called her a wannabe boy. She kept her boyish looks even when she went to the chunnin exams for the first time, keeping her frizzled hair short, her voice was cracking and raw but others could tell she would have the same voice as her moms.

But the last year she finally decided to try out being a 'woman', but people could tell she still reverted to her boyish ways. Letting her hair grow out down to the bottom of her spine could only be described in one word, messy, her hair a mess and untamed, but it fit her sharp eyes and clean cut face. Nothing was added to the clan tattoo on her cheeks, still the same upside down triangles. The rowdy ruff ninja outfit was open and simple, using it for easy movements for those flexible and flailing strikes.

Her top was a hoodie that had thick black fur on the collar; It had no sleeves and was a zip up. The color was a dirty grey, but complimented her semi tan skin just fine. Underneath was a firm black skin tight bra and matching biker shorts, her long legs an eye full. Like all others though she had simple ninja sandals and fingerless gloves.

Taking another swig on this hot day she couldn't think of how this day could get any be-

"EEEEEXXCCCCUUUUSSSEE MEEE!"

Snapping her eyes open her sharp eyes saw him coming a mile away, but the nude human bullet was in front of her in a mere second! He was ripping up the street and coming her way!

Naruto needed to thank quickly, cramming a good amount of chakra to the soles of his feet he made a little crater, blasting himself lightly into the air.

She saw it in slow motion, at it all fascinated her, sharp pupils watched the nude boy fly, his face getting closer and closer to hers, soon his face was right in front of her, his wicked and shit eat grin plastered on his face.

Her heart stopped.

Naruto.

She was staring no more at the cherub face that always spewed profanity at respectable people, in front of her was a new and dashing Uzumaki. His face was well formed, and more mature then she thought, his hair was just as untamed if not even more, even his whiskers seemed to be a little more refined.

It was like she was looking at someone new.

Their noses made contact, but flailing sky high he was sailing down the street, leaving a very stunned woman. Kiba was holding her cheeks, a huge smile on her face, he was back. Inhaling she shivered, it WAS him, the odd smell of spice making her tongue salivate. Her rival was BACK!

"Forget chores today! Akamaru, fallow that man!" And like a freight train the dog was ramming through the street, his master and buddy bouncing as she held onto the speeding dog.

"GO AKAMARU GOOO!"

Finally, her rival was home! But looking up ahead she smiled, just her luck, if it wasn't team shikachoino and the chain smoker!

Naruto was truly putting his 'Ninja' name to the test. Slipping into the house without a sound he wiggled and slid everywhere to get to the kitchen. Crawling like a caterpillar and scootching his way there he finally made it. Opening a drawer he was shocked to see the cooking apron, never guessing his wife would choose something so…girly. But shrugging he went to work, no clone spamming, too much noise would be involved.

"Alright where here folks, the train is now coming to a stop!"

Asuma casually walked up to the house, Kiba had told them that Naruto was back, and Ino seemed to be as happy to see him as Kiba, tch, girls. Looking up he stopped in mid step…no, this couldn't be right. Scratching his scruff the chain smoker looked at the dog, questioning its sense of smell. "Hey, I think your dog's nose is getting a little faltered, this isn't the right house."

That was a bad choice of words

"EXUSE ME MONKEY MAN! I'll have you know Akamaru can track people a mile away just on one sniff alone from twenty feet! This IS the house!" Asuma just shook his head, no way could the kid be in here, even if he was in there he was most likely dead. "Listen kid I'm telling you this now, there's no way he could be in that house." "OH? And why not!?" "Because no one's aloud in there!"

Choji and Shikamaru watched their teacher and fellow comrade bicker back and forth, their eyes going left to right like a ping pong match. Ino on the other hand crammed her hands into her hoodie pockets. She knew the sunny blonde was in there; she even knew who owned the simple house, how could she not, she got in a brawl with her.

Ino, ever since she got out of the 'game' with Kyuubi had done a clear one eighty. No more was she the snotty brat who soaked in fame and feeling like hot stuff, but now a calmer and more helping. Her whole group was shocked to the core when she tried to out eat Choji, but ended up nearly upchucking. She one day found her lazy teammate and just sat there under the blue sky, not saying one word for a full hour. Even Ino played shogi with her teacher, but lost horribly; imagine his most surprise when she didn't go on a rampage about how dumb the game was.

So the new Ino just sat back and watched the scene unfold as they walked up to the door step. Asuma was nervous, and she didn't blame him, Naruto's wife was a hell of a demon, but even she would admit Anko had her good side. She had just yet to see it.

The husky ninja knocked on the door and the whole gang waited, they all could hear clinking and clanks, and even a fumble here and there. But not even a minute later the door knob giggled and the door flung open.

Now…when the door opened both sexes reacted differently, on the male side all of them felt sick to their stomachs, there breakfast this morning felt like it was coming up to greet them. Even Shikamaru was feeling a little green and the horrifying scene. The cancer stick fell out of the chain smokers lips from shock.

The females on the other hand….

Ino and Kiba face where unmoving and blank, but there hands with trained speed pinched there nose, trying to stop the blood from spewing out like a loose hose. Both of the girls eyes had stars in them while they soaking up the image. It was what girls like them secretly dreamed about, Ino knew what was guarding the boy in front of her, and she had enough brain cells to not peruse, while Kiba was too busy just staring.

Naruto was at the door, happy as ever to see so many familiar faces in front of him all at once, too happy to not notice their reactions. Now, Naruto had lived in the mountains with the frogs for quite some time, so being naked was natural to him, but it didn't stop there. He wanted to make some breakfast for his loving wife, so digging through the drawers he slipped on a pink frilly apron, he never minded the color, and it was overly bright and obnoxious, perfect! It did a poor job at covering up anything but covering up his family jewels and stomach, leaving his shoulders and legs incredibly exposed. To literally top it all off, pancake batter was splattered all over the boy, the sticky goop clinging to the boy. He was walking fan service at its best. It didn't help one bit that the collar on his neck was giving the poor Inuzaka possible domination fantasies.

"Morning everybody, it's so good to see you all!" Asuma couldn't believe it, he was still alive! How was this kid not dead yet, he needed to quickly save him before the torture specialist came around! "Naruto, it's good to see you too but what are you doing in this house!?" Naruto continued to stir the batter in the bowl, a confused look scrunched his face. "I live here." "That's a fat lie." "Asuma I'd keep it down a bit." "Kid we don't have much time, we have to get you out of this house, come on." Reaching he places his hands on his shoulders trying to push the kid, how in the hell was he not moving? What was this kid made of? "Asuma come on I haven't finished making breakfa-!" "DAMN IT KID I'M TRYING TO SA-" "Hes telling the truth."

Everyone stopped and looked at Ino, even Naruto. Last time he checked no one knew where he lived, not that he minded, it was so nice just to see everyone. "A while back I was here looking for him, and id like to have a talk with you…and him." Naruto's eyes widened to huge proportions and nearly dropped the bowl in his hands; he was giving Ino his 100% attention. The mind walker was looking down in shame, but nobody knew what they were talking about.

Naruto looked like he went back to being a goofball but Ino easily saw right through it, the tension never left. She didn't blame him; he invited everyone in real quick but told them to be very silent about it, and to keep their voices low. Eyes where scanning all around, noticing the flipped and broken furniture, even the table they sat at was looking like it was on its death bed. Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru sat down while Ino and Asuma leaned on the wall watching the boy cook contently.

Choji was the first to break the ice, the crumbs in his mouth coming out as he crammed BBQ chips in his face. "So who lives here with you Naruto? I'm glad to see you got a roommate." The foxy boy twisted his wrist, letting the pancake fly in the air in a nice flip. Everyone saw his cheeks go red, his voice giving a glow to it. "Anko Mitarashi."

Choji must have not remembered, but Shikamaru and Kiba both looked like they aged a bit. No longer did they feel an inch of being safe, to them right now they were cattle in the lion's den. Shikamaru was overloading his brain with possible ways to escape; Kiba though was ready for a glorious death. Asuma quickly lit another cig and leaned out the window, he was right, but how he wished he was wrong.

Popping in toast Naruto then broke eggs, scrambling them with ease. "So Naruto, when'd you get back!? You just one day vanished; I just now learned you got back today!" Blue eyes met sharp black. "I was on a secret mission, S-Rank if you will." Kiba whistled, damn long mission at it. "Pretty nice, was it just you?" "No I was with pervy sage." "Pervy who?" "Oh you know, Jiraiya, one of the sannin." "NO WA-" "Shhhh!" The cooking boy pointed to the room, where his sleeping wife laid, Kiba zipped up quickly.

Sweet biscuits! Here she was stuck in the village doing simple B-Ranks and he was out on a two year mission with a Sannin! Now she HAD to fight him some time. Just the thought sent a rush up her spine. She had always loved fighting the Uzumaki after their battle in the chunnin exams. He was unpredictable, no pattern and downright sloppy, but she knew better to think he was armature. For some reason, he was even better when the two fought next time, like last time something was holding him back. She lost count of how many times she ate dirt, sure she got lucky here and there but it was a landslide victory for Naruto. Now, just thinking of him working with a Sannin, how much more he towered over her, the thought almost made her crumble.

"You really shouldn't call him things like that, he's a big help and a powerful ninja for Konoha." Naruto chuckled at Asuma, tsk tsk, playing with fire are we. "You only stick up for him because you read his trashy novels." The older man froze with the amount of tension being sent his way, he was sure the females where staring holes through him, thinking of ways to kill the older man. Shikamaru and Choji felt bad, but no way in hell would they defend him, they had to leave him for dead.

"Oh look at the time, Konohamaru needed me for some tips, got to go" Like the wind he hopped out of the window and blitzed down the road. Kiba was just as fast, dashing out of the house she saddled Akamaru and the two hounded the man. Shikamaru sighed along with Choji

Troublesome…

"Sorry Naruto got to go save my sensei, let's get some food some time!" soon the two males where out the door to save their teacher

Not like he deserved it but still.

"You're not going?" Naruto put the freshly baked food on a plate; as soon as the toast popped he caught them in midair, gently putting jelly on them. She just sat there in the seat as he happily made breakfast. Looking around her pupil-less eyes wandered around every corner. She watched the house fall when the ANBU grabbed her and pulled her out just in time. But she saw it, her rage, all Anko saw was white when the news slipped, saying there could possibly be thrown away for years.

Ino stood quietly for hours as she heard and watched the house be torn from the inside out. It was that moment alone she realized how strongly Anko loved Naruto. The mind walker wanted to help, but doing so she would be killed in the crossfire.

Now sitting in the house she saw the after math, Kami knows what state she was in before Naruto came back. Looking back at the tan boy she needed to lay down the lines fast, no more stalling, now or never.

"No…I have something to talk to you about…you have a minute?" Looking at Ino and how serious she was he shrugged, he had some time to talk, but if she wanted info like last time no can do. Sitting down once more at the table he smiled, eager to talk to a friend.

Now then never….

"Naruto…do you remember when I asked for information, you were at the ramen stand and I got mad that you wouldn't tell me anything?" Naruto closed his eyes, giving her a foxy face. "Yyyeaaah, you still want it, cause I'm no-" "NO, no! I don't, actually…Naruto I did something I shouldn't have." "What do you mean?" Ino looked down, not able to face Naruto, she gripped the chair till her knuckles turned white and bit her lip. This was impossible to say. "Naruto…please, I must…I must talk to Kyuubi…"

"AAAAAAAH! WHY…WHYYY!"

Kabuto looked at his hands, and the remaining flesh that was still on it. He was squirming in pain as the agonizingly slow black flame ate him away. No amount of healing could fix this slow and torturous death that was chiseling him away. Finally his body hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, his hair burnt off and his body fading away. He was caught off guard, and it had cost him his life.

Looking up for one last time the young medic watched the retreating form of the Uchiha. Finally after the last struggle to medically numb his body from the pain, his body giving out. Soon to be nothing but bones and ashes in an empty and forgotten hallway, fifty feet underground.

Walking down the halls of the mile long tunnel that snaked all through underground the young teen made his way to the exit. It was a long and silent stroll, the sound of his bare toes lightly landing on the chilly brick road. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned into a full hour, but the exit was near. The end of the tunnel was bright, but pitter patter could be heard, and when he finally stepped out he felt the rain that cried down soak his body in no time.

Looking up through coal black locks he dazed into the grey clouds, never to image this day would come. After all his successful missions, the fame the glory he once had, that would all shrivel compared to the feat he had just accomplished.

Orochimaru had just killed an Uchiha.

Looking into his palms, he tried to grasp what he just achieved, what it truly all meant. The sannin had never really been one to stop and look at things, but after losing what could have been his very own son, he never took things for granite again. After that event he was quieter, more to himself and if even possible, even more collective, he couldn't remember the last time he had boasted or pillaged. Things just weren't the same.

Killing Kabuto didn't affect him in the least, he knew he was a spy, and never worked or cared for him in the beginning. Sure, the young medic was a damn good resource that had been a stepping stone in his plans, but it was time to cut losses. That is where the teen had gone wrong, showing how easily he could just betray someone was a big spoiler for what would become, and the snake king killed him before the foreshadow could become real.

He would test this new body out, for all of its worth. Just looking at people in battle he was able to learn their every move, the shear thought of it crumbled his mind, what could be days of learning a single move, he could do it in a single moment

Time, he now had time. Taking one step in front of the other in his new body the snake walked into the deep woods, the rain never letting up. Whether he was still alive or dead he would find his biologically made son. Experiments, plans and learning, the constructions and the new theories and hypothesis, they would all be put to hold. For once in his life, Orochimaru wanted something more than all of it.

(AN) IM BACK! I got locked out and couldn't get back to writing, It took me a full month to figure that shield on the top right needed to be removed...i'm so dumb with computers. Not only THAT but I needed to get back into the flow of things so this chapter took a bit. Sorry everyone for making you wait! I'll be getting back into the flow in no time! Remember, if you have any complaints, questions, im more than happy to help!


	9. Chapter 9

It was still early, and the sun was still making its way to the peak of the sky, the blazing ball of light illuminating the room through the open window. The master room of the house was blanketed in a soft yellow, making everything look like it was fuzzy memory. Celestial blue eyes hidden behind golden locks only gazed at one spot, the bed.

There was something he loved in the bed, something he single handedly almost destroyed from being careless. Wrapped up in milky white sheets was none other than a woman, his lover, his wife. And she looked like a mess no thanks to his recklessness. All his life he didn't care, because who was there besides the third and a teacher to care back? Wake up and you realized no matter what you pull, no matter the crazy stunt, no matter how big the prank no one would care for your consequences.

But last night he realized there was one who more than cared, and by Kami himself did it open his eyes. Yeah, saved your brother figure, but now that he stood here there where so many ways he could have done it, so many different ways to get the mission. Instead he pulled a Kami awful stunt that got him in jail. Smooth.

But he would lie if he said he was good at this, being with someone. He finally had someone inn his hands, and instead of holding it close, comforting it, he was for some reason juggling it, breaking it. And if he kept it up, would drop and break it. But that's what he was doing right now, mending. Gripping the plate full of hot breakfast, he was ready to get his lover back to original state.

One foot stepped in front of the other, his bare feet colliding with the warm wood floors. Walking to her side of the bed he got right next to her, a small smile on his whiskered face. But before he could say anything he heard his lover grumble and roll over, the word 'idiot' in the middle of all the rambling.

His face dropped, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. Sighing, he put the plate down on the night stand, he was going in.

And he was sure he was going to die trying.

He leaned down, slowly crawling on the marshmallow soft bed, the feeling crisp on his hands and body. So far so good. Going in deeper he laid down, inching closer and closer to his target. He knew she was mad, he could feel it rolling off of her in waves, but damn-it if he didn't do anything he would forever regret it. Taking a deep breath, he leaned in one last inch, the prankster's forehead softly on her shoulder blades, her breathing huffs. Going the extra mile he gingerly put his palm on her creamy hip, his hands snaking around her to secure the snake mistress in a gentle hold.

"Idiot."

That one word hurt more than he thought it would, one thousand times he could be called it, but coming from someone he loved made it real painful. Her voice was dry. But yeah, he was an idiot. Smirking into her spine he couldn't agree more. "Yeah, I'm an idiot…" "And stupid." "Yeah, I'm kind of stupid, brass, clumsy and carless. And I hurt the only thing in this world that cares for me because I'm such a knuckle head. And…I couldn't be any more sorry."

Snaking his other hand he pushed her towards him, there naked bodies colliding. The young lovers face giving soft kisses on the deadly torture specialist's spine, like it was healing her scars.

His hands broke from her grasp as she was moving, he expected her to walk off but was surprised to see her turning around, her long body wrapping around him like an anaconda to a prey. The purple haired beauty's hands hugged the boy, her chin resting on the top of her husbands golden locks. His nostrils where assaulted with the smell of strawberries and her own scent blending together. She gripped harder, her voice soft and still holding anger. "I'm still mad at you…" Leaning back he slowly leaned in, his lips gingerly molding to hers, the snake princess's hot breath and slanted coffee colored eyes giving him a tiny thrill in the kiss.

He broke the kiss and nestled back into her chest, the young teen's untamed hair under her chin once more. He felt fingers run through his hair in no pattern, and no sooner he felt a small kiss on his head, her voice reaching his ears. "I'm still mad at you…and you're an idiot…but you're my idiot. And I still love you…" Feeling the smile bloom on his face, he was glad to hear those words, the foxy boy knew he had a long way to go to patch up what he broke, but at least he was making progress.

"…Did you make bacon?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, he could feel Anko's tummy growling from the food that now lit up the whole room in its aura.

It's a start.

"Shluurp."

…

"Aaaaah."

Calming thoughts fluttered through Inoichi's mind as he relaxed at his kitchen. Calming moments and meditation was a must for Yamanaka's, it helped keep out the raw memories from the minds they walk through out, and not become attached. The specialist was silently humming, sipping away at the chestnut herbal tea that warmed his fingers. With the sun hot and soon to be high in the sky, birds chirping and the bees buzzing, today was going to be a beau-

'KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! BANG!'

The sudden loud noises stirred the man, screaming as he spilt the hot tea on his chest and crotch. Glaring at the door he got up grumbling. It was his day off! He at least deserved SOME peace. Opening the door he was met with what felt like the sun itself, the overly bright clothing and hair shrinking his pupils, squinting to fend off the brightness. But when his eyes adjusted his face took one of stern, his face speaking volume.

In front of him was none other than the village's number one prankster, the boy who pulled off over a thousand pranks Naruto Uzumaki. That wasn't so bad, he took kind to the boy, but it was what was in his hand that was making him give an icy glare that froze hell.

His daughter, his gem, his lovely little flower Ino.

"Explain BOY!" Giving his sharpest eyes he could give he saw the poor kid crumble, and sweating fiercely! But Inoichi ears rang as Naruto burst out into babbling nonsense, maybe scaring the boy was the last thing he should have done, the boy wouldn't shut up. "SILENCE…good now…PLEASE explain to me why 'my' daughter…is in 'your' arms."

Blowing out all the hot air, his messy hair flopping, Naruto chilled out. "You wouldn't believe it, I was strolling through the training grounds, polish my skills to become Hokage when I found Ino passed out. I shook her but no go, she must have trained herself to sleep." Looking at the boy in front of him the clan leader sighed, the boy's face was to pure, no evil intention as usual when it comes to stuff like this, and why would he do something bad to his little flower and then bring her home only to die?

"She needs to stop doing this, crazy girl…" The sunny blonde eyes squinted into slits, his face one of wonder. "Huh? You mean she's done this more than once?" Seems like the little white lie actually opened up something new.

The mind walker expert looked at the boy, and he knew that face, his daughter gave the same one when she wanted to know something. Thinking it over he scratched at his chin, bah, he needed to talk to someone about his daughter's sudden change. "Alright, come on in boy, ill pour you some tea."

'Jingle'

Hearing the little tune, she smiled, finally some customers, it was her time to shine and run the business her father left in charge for her to run today. First things first, her practiced speech, looking up she quickly blurted the quote. "Hello! Welcome to Rising Moons Furniture! How may I help….all of you?"

Her eyes became wide with shock, one after another the same boy in horrid orange and black fashion barraged into her family shop. Double, triple, quadruplets, no, MORE! Her mouth hung open at how many of the same looking boy crammed himself into the place, each holding a different conversation.

"This place looks nice!" "I agree, but it looks pricey." "I agree, but I want to sleep on something cozy." "THAT'S MY FOOT IDIOT!" "Do we even know what where getting." "Beats me, let's get something dark, it matches the walls." "Good idea, what do we need?" "A ne-OW stop PUSHING!" "Alright, jeez, well let's split up and see what they have." "_HAAAAI_!"

Orange, all she saw was orange as they flocked about the place, each giving a simple greeting to the poor confused girl. "Hey." "How it going?" "YO!" "Hi." "Nice place." "Is there a toilet?"

No…nonono this isn't happening, if she was robbed how could she ever stop this! Better yet why was there so many of them, is this the ninja life? Is this some nin-jutsu? She just moved in a few months ago, finally moving into a big village when there family business was rising. She tried to stay calm, but gasped as she looked up, WHY is one on the ceiling! Some flopped on couches and others sitting in chairs, rubbing their butt on it to feel if it was the right one.

"Excuse me ma'am." Looking in front of her was one of the clones. He seemed to have a calm expression, a pair of fake half cut glasses rested on his face. Seemed he was writing down something important, but she sweat dropped when it was just doodles of a person eating dango.

"How much is the couch in the back right, does it come with a combo set?" "Uh, yes. It's that dark wood coffee table on the left of it, buy the two and there's a discount." "Hmmmmm. I see. And the chairs in the middle right next to the white table?" "Yes, the six all sell for a set." "Four." "Huh, four?" "Ya will I still be able to get a discount if I get just four, all I need is that many." "No, sorry you must get the whole set, if you don't the prices will all be separate." "Okay…okay…yeah that's okay."

She watched him scribble more down, his posture one of business, but she sweat dropped once more when instead of numbers and calculations, it was the same woman kissing a poorly drawn portrait of himself. Adjusting his glasses he smiled at the young business trainee. "Thank you ma'am, have a nice day."

She squeaked when he exploded into smoke, and like the world stopped, all the clones paused, but soon went on their business and hovered around the furniture they just talked about. It was like watching a group of hive minds. Soon each of them where saying random numbers, she even heard the word ramen in the middle of it all. But her heart dropped to her leather boots when all the neon blue eyes looked right at her all at the same time, this was the day she died!

All dashing towards the young girl, the front half of orange lovers leaned on the counter while the others just tip toed, all wearing a chirpy smile. "HEY HEY! We'd like to get couch #23 combo!" "And the four of the #2 chairs." "And five pillows!" "Along with the # 5 dark oak table!"

To say the least, her head was spinning, but…wait…what if this was a test from Kami, is this the thing she needed to impress her father, to sell this much! Yes…YES! Her eyes burned with passion, how could she not have seen this golden opportunity! Reaching low for her note book and whipping out a pen she wrote like hell fire! Counting and calculating the on slaughter of requests. Jotting down the rest she sighed, did it!

Showing the result they all seemed okay with it, one pulled out a scroll from his holster and bit his thumb and made a skid mark on it. Out puffed a box of money and after counting the wad of cash, handed it to the stunned worker. Not too soon after they all went to the furniture and sealed it in scrolls. In no time flat, and saying their goodbyes the store was a bit emptier and soon orange and blonde was devoid in the store. All was once more quiet, leaving a now frizzled girl once more alone.

"So…this is what living in the big village is like…" She didn't think she would ever get used to this.

"Impersonation, stealing top secret missions and information and technically abandoning your own village…all in one go?"

Anko was sitting up on her bed, chowing down on the hearty breakfast. If there was one thing she now knew, it was that her husband could cook, but the eggs where a little burnt. Naruto was right behind his lover, his legs wrapped around her waist, his arms too where wrapped around right under her cleavage.

"Ya, but Gaara is just like me, we both share the same fate of holding a demon inside of us. So that almost makes us brothers, and I couldn't just let him die from a bunch of idiots." "Attacking a Kage, that's pretty ballsy for a group of idiots." "Ya, I fought them too." "PHHHHW! YOU WHAT!?" "It was just one guy though Anko, even then I still beat him pretty bad!" "Still…who was it?" "Kisame." "THE Kisame, and you won?!" "Beat him pretty bad! But I guess it was a draw, we were both in such bad shape, it's his stupid sword and it's GOT to have a weakness."

She giggled when he groaned into her back, tickling. She remembered Gai, her sis and the chain smoker where having trouble with the fish freak, and here's her husband taking him on while he's at full potential. It's amazing that her little brat got so strong in just two years.

True, she should be mad, chain him to a pole with snakes and use him as target practice, but she couldn't find it in herself to do so. He may have broken the law but it was something no one but demon holders could understand, something she sadly would never understand or come close too. The curse mark seemed to cripple against the seal on his tummy, if they were to stick the two next to each other, she would bet they would always throw a rock at her lover every time.

To know in every village there was just one poor soul who got what her lover got…

It was weighing on her. But she smiled when soft kisses stamped onto her back. "Hey Plushy?" "Huh? Yes Anko-Chan?" "Promise me you won't pull a stunt like that again, and even if it's something you HAVE to do, can you at least tell me…" The foxy boy made an 'X' on her tummy with his finger, a stern look on his clean cut face. "I promise!" "Good…or I will have to kill you, thanks for breakfast Hun, it was good."

Anko got up to put the dishes away, never seeing her lover's puckered and paling face.

"Training?"

"Yes, rigorous training. Day in and day out ever since last week she has been training till she drops. Most of the fellow nin find her bruised and exhausted. Even her own sensei tells her to slow down, but she doesn't listen, and it worries a father to see her beat herself up like this. I even saw hair in her trash bin, since when does she cut her hair!?"

Naruto and Inoichi where sitting at kitchens tables, with Ino comfortably laying in her own bed upstairs. Each where holding a small cup of hot tea and some honey crackers. Naruto was shocked to know that Ino was pushing herself so hard. True, the fellow blonde never really knew the trainee mind walker all that well, out of all of them, including team ten, she was at the bottom of the barrel. Name call and a hello was usually all they ever did. Hell, even Tenten was higher, with her screaming and forcing him to learn how to hold a kunai correctly for a full two days, golly she could be scary.

Naruto looked at the man, and sure enough he could easily tell he was proud she was working hard and taking training more seriously, but it was weighing on him. Little did the father know the reason for her sudden change was the person sitting right in front of him.

"OH!" Looking back to the man the demon holder suddenly saw him glow, and a twinge of pink flustered his cheeks. He saw the professional data retriever get up and pull out his wallet. Naruto's blue eyes slowly got bigger and bigger with the wad of cash that he was pulling out. Inoichi's face took one of pride, and handed the boy the crisp money. "Naruto I want you to take this, and before you ask why, it's for the brilliant idea you came up with a while back!"

"But I didn't do anything?" "NONSENSE, was it not you who gave me the idea for the flowers?" Inoichi's laughter echoed through the house when Naruto's face turned beat red as sudden memories flanked his mind, oh boy how could he just say that, he had such a embarrassing time trying to explain it in the first place.

"Business has never been better! And it's thanks to you that this little shot is running so smooth once more, it's amazing how many couples use your method of romance and I'm always almost out of stock on the flowers. I even made a whole new section for it!"

The young sun kissed boy looked over and sweat dropped, it seemed the flower room was cut in half; one side for regular gifting flowers, and the other was over potent ones. Boy he really took the idea to heart. "This money is but a share I have made in the week. It would be horrible if I took all the credit! Every month, whatever I get from the exotic flower section, I will give you a good portion of the pay!"

"WOW! Are you sure about this!?" For once Naruto felt like he was helping out the village besides protecting it. So this was business…he should let his ideas out more often, but back then, who would listen? "Of course, Naruto my boy, I'm more than happy to give you this fair share." Reaching and grabbing the cash he stuffed it in his pockets. Guess he couldn't just puff back.

"Sorry old man, I got to start heading out, tell Ino when she wakes up I said hi!" "Will do, you take care young man." Heading out the door Naruto's face suddenly fell at his own words. "If she wakes up…"

Unzipping his orange and black jackets so the air could breeze through the demon container crammed his hands in his pockets. It was a boring walk home to say the least. But he might as well take his time, what's the rush? All around him was busy bee's flying around, there squandering about discounts and what's hot this week. The loud kids throwing wooden shuriken and the elderly sitting, chatting about the good times.

Naruto stopped. He stood there in the middle of the road as he looked at the old people giggling and laughing. Could he…could he one day grow old with Anko and look back on all the times they had fun. He bit his lip and kept walking, slower this time, more in thought. Naruto realized no matter how hard the nights may come, no matter how brutal any of the coming days may be, someone was waiting for him to come home.

Anko Mitarashi.

Just saying his wife's name brought the butterflies in his tummy to life. Holding his stomach he got queasy and weak in the knees and it was that feeling alone is what he was willing to die fo-no. It was what he was going to LIVE for. He truly had someone besides a handful of friends to protect. Yeah. He still had so much to learn about the deadly torture specialist. But for once instead of running head like every tie before, he would take his time.

It was amazing how much love could change a person.

Anko eyes slammed open as their door was brutally flung open. She pulled out the kitchen knife ready to slaughter whoever dared enter so brashly, but face turned one of amusement when her husband rammed in, all of them. Screaming and bickering about where and what should go where. Leaning on the kitchen counter in the nude she smirked at their silly antics. But that stopped when they took all the broken furniture out of the house.

She was about to say something when the original came out laughing. "It's okay Anko-Chan, before giving you breakfast I shadow cloned." "But why, and where are they taking m furniture!" "Oh…there going to burn it." "WHAT!" Stomping up to the dense boy she pinched his whiskered cheeks, her face red in anger. "HEY BUSTER THOSE ARE MINE! Are you trying to find ways to make me kill you!?" "Buff iy goph you kneph ons." Letting go his cheeks they were cherry red from the hard pinch, but it healed instantly. "Come again?" "I said I got you knew ones."

Outside a clone went through hand signs, inhaling he soon spit and vomited out oil all over the furniture. Fire wasn't his best element, more of in the middle of everything, but mixed with toad oil and it could even win against Uchiha fire. Blowing a small stream of fire all of the broken and ruined furniture was now set ablaze, soon to be dust.

Anko didn't look all that pleased, her face crammed against the window glass watching all her stuff go into ashes. But shortly after they all rammed back in and pulled out scrolls. And the snake princess couldn't believe what was coming out of them! New, hand crafted furniture was popping out all over the place, new couches and love seats, new chairs and a polished table, in seconds the place was better than new, it was beautiful. Clones marched to the bed and threw away the old pillows and replaced them with softer ones.

"OH KAMI! IT LOOKS SO NICE!" She dashed to the couch and sat on it, bouncing on the fresh new furniture

Soft!

Naruto came up behind and flung his arms around his lover, a genuinely happy smile on his face. Naruto looked down and rested his head on her boysenberry locks, glad she loved it. "Wow Honey it even matches the walls, how did you PAY for all of this?" "I have saved up mission money, it's the least I can do after the stupid stunt I pulled." Anko smiled and raised her arms, her hands roaming through his fur like locks. Idiot, this was a little too much of an apology, but she would gladly take it. At least she could live comfortably with her lover…say how about they...

Feeling a sly smile on her face she turned around, catching him off guard. "Let's try out the new furniture!" "wha-AAAH!" Flinging him she flopped him down on the new couch, and soon barraged him in hot kisses, her hands going wild, all that could be seen was the boys raised leg, curling his toes.

The last clone walked in casually wondering why there was a fire right outside there house, but blushed when he saw the real him and his lover patty caking on the new couch. Pulling out the cash and slapping on the table he sighed in anger, was there no shame, the windows are RIGHT THERE! Closing the curtains he didn't want them to be seen as the two wrestled in love. The clone made sure they couldn't be spotted, kami forbid. When the little mission was done, he locked the door and proofed away.

Little hearts and giggles floated around the two, both in their own little world.

She walked the empty halls once more, once wishing to never come back, now eager to roam them. She did not miss the feel though. She did not miss how broken everything was and how horribly moldy the walls where. The dark halls truly making this place feel like hell itself. Her ears twitched as voices from afar could be heard. Childs laughter and baby cries, giving her goose bumps. The lone girl knew who it was, and she remembers every cry, every tear that was shedded.

She was sometimes the cause of them. Before she knew it, she was here. In front of her were the mighty gates that held back anything, even a mighty demon. Mercury eyes hidden behind messy white hair tried to see past the dark, knowing what lurked behind that bars. It was the whole reason she was in this place, inside his core.

The mentally aged girls bare feet was ankle deep in the slush like sewer water, the old her might have cared, but now the mind walker didn't care. All she cared about was the thing in front of her. Walking ever closer to the cage, she was now in the danger zone, last time she got close she was nearly flattened. Gingerly running her fingers against the colossal bar, Ino once more the scratches and bite marks that littered the cage, but always futile to be free.

Ino heard the growls, the shuffled and saw the red eyes hidden behind the thick abyss. If she took one more step, black would swallow her whole and she would be gone, but she needed to do this. Putting one foot in front of the other, the now snow white haired teen was helpless, no more protection, no more safely afar. Light flickered away from all angles, there was no up or down, nor left or right.

But she knew better, reaching out in front of her Ino's palm rested on something. And when hot air blew her way, she realized it was his snout. Looking up she saw two towering eyes looking at her, but all she did was smile. If it was not for his doing, if it was not for his very actions how could she not have been awakened. She would be selfish and forever blinded by her soiled way of life.

Leaning up closer she stretched her arms and held him, her head resting between his nose. She owed him her life, maybe it was a little extreme to say, and over playing it all. But she had to at least, even to a demon that had killed thousand before her, to say the simple words even if it ended up killing her.

"Thank you, Kyuubi. I forgive you."

A/N: AAH, I feel so horrible making everyone wait so long! But life got kind of rough for me and sadly did not have the time to write! I will try to update faster, and I hope you can forgive me! Take care everyone. Ps! If you have any questions I will try to answer them.


End file.
